La promesse
by Chawia
Summary: Alors que tout semble sourire à Bad Luck, l’avenir du groupe est soudain remis en question quand Suguru doit faire face à une terrible épreuve. Suite de « À quelque chose malheur est bon ».
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**Prologue**

« Alors ? C'est pas magnifique d'ici ? Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait une vue imprenable ! »

Suguru hocha la tête, un peu essoufflé. Hiroshi et lui étaient retournés à Hakone, admirer en ce début du mois d'avril le spectacle des cerisiers en pleine floraison. Et c'était vrai que, de là où ils se trouvaient, un peu en hauteur après une marche de près d'une demie heure, le paysage qui s'offrait à eux était absolument somptueux, une harmonie de blanc et de rose s'étendant à perte de vue.

« Oui, c'est vrai… Ça vaut bien le coup de marcher un peu. »

Hiroshi sourit et l'attira contre lui avant de l'embrasser. Plutôt que se rendre au Parc Ueno, à Tôkyô, réputé pour la beauté de ses sakuras et très fréquenté en cette période, il avait proposé à Suguru de retourner à Hakone, un écho de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue près d'un mois auparavant, et comme elle semblait loin, déjà !

À dire vrai, depuis que les deux musiciens avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire grand-chose en raison du programme extrêmement chargé imposé par K. Aussitôt que la cheville de Suguru avait été suffisamment remise, le tournage du vidéo clip s'était achevé, cette fois en studio. Immédiatement après avait débuté la promo de « Glass flower » lors de laquelle Bad Luck avait enchaîné plateaux télé et émissions radio ce qui, au bout du compte, n'avait pas laissé beaucoup de temps libre à qui que ce soit. En ce début d'avril, cependant, la pression était sensiblement retombée et Hiroshi en avait profité pour proposer à Suguru d'aller à Hakone voir les cerisiers en fleur.

Le choix de l'endroit n'était bien entendu pas anodin, attendu que c'était là que le guitariste avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour son jeune camarade. Suguru avait accepté de bonne grâce, avançant que, puisque Shûichi ne serait pas là, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de fâcheux.

« Et puis, je serai là pour veiller sur toi, avait dit Hiroshi en lui passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules.

- Monsieur Nakano, je ne suis plus un enfant et je n'ai donc pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi.

- Oh, tu n'es pas marrant mon p'tit ange… Et d'abord, je t'ai dit mille fois d'arrêter de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Et moi, je préfère vous appeler comme ça, c'est plus facile devant du monde et si vous… »

À ce point, Hiroshi l'avait fait taire d'un baiser _très_ passionné, et quand ils s'étaient séparés, Suguru avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait à dire.

« À samedi prochain, donc, avait conclu Hiroshi avec un petit sourire, je passerai te prendre devant N-G à 13 heures, ça te va ? »

Et ils étaient là, en ce bel après-midi d'avril, assis côte à côte sous un arbre, à discuter de tout et de rien, admirant le splendide paysage. Il y avait peu de monde là où ils avaient choisi d'aller et l'endroit dégageait une atmosphère paisible, reposante.

« On est bien, ici, déclara soudain Suguru en appuyant la tête contre l'épaule d'Hiroshi. On a eu tellement de choses à faire ces dernières semaines… Je suis vraiment heureux que vous m'ayez proposé de venir ici, monsieur Nakano.

- J'en avais très envie moi aussi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu voir les cerisiers. Je me souviens d'une sortie en famille, je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans, et Shûichi et sa sœur, Maiko, étaient venus avec nous. On s'était bien amusé, sauf qu'en fin de journée cet idiot de Shû s'est débrouillé pour tomber dans un bassin. Il n'avait rien pour se changer, bien entendu, mes parents étaient très embêtés et c'est sa sœur, pourtant un peu plus jeune que lui, qui a fini par lui passer un de ces savons ! Je t'assure que c'était quelque chose à voir ! »

Suguru eut un petit rire et fourra sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Hiroshi.

« Ça ne date pas d'hier, alors.

- Quoi donc ?

- La bêtise de monsieur Shindô…

- Ah, ça, j'ai bien peur que ce soit de naissance… Tu es condamné à subir ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, mon pauvre », répondit Hiroshi en déposant un baiser sur la chevelure noire de son petit copain.

Une brise légère soufflait par intermittence, provoquant à chaque fois une pluie de pétales délicats.

« On dirait qu'il neige… dit Suguru d'une voix rêveuse. Monsieur Nakano… Il y a un mois de ça, jamais je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver un jour entre vos bras. J'ai encore du mal à y croire… Je suis si heureux que j'ai peur que cela ne dure pas. »

Hiroshi se dégagea et s'assit face à Suguru.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Tu n'es pas juste une passade pour moi, Suguru. Je t'aime vraiment… même s'il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te jeter sitôt que je serai arrivé à mes fins, si c'est cela que tu crains, dit-il d'un ton grave, et Suguru rougit à ces derniers mots.

- Je… je suis désolé, monsieur Nakano… » bredouilla-t-il, piteux. Il savait qu'il faisait traîner les choses… mais il ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt à franchir le pas.

« Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais pourquoi tu hésites, et c'est tout à fait normal. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt. Et, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude, il a fallu des semaines à Ayaka avant qu'elle accepte que je l'embrasse, donc j'estime que là, il y a déjà un progrès ! déclara le guitariste en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres de Suguru.

- Toi et moi, je sais que ça va durer, reprit Hiroshi. Ne me demande pas d'expliquer pourquoi… C'est pour ça que je te le dis, non, je te le promets : l'année prochaine, jour pour jour, nous serons ici tous les deux, à regarder les cerisiers. »

Suguru le dévisagea avec un peu d'étonnement.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi certain ?

- Fais-moi confiance, mon p'tit ange… Dans un an, même jour, même endroit.

- Promis ? s'enquit Suguru en passant les bras autour du cou d'Hiroshi.

- Promis », répondit solennellement le jeune homme.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci Spicy marmelade, Hororen987, Para-san et Kris pour vos reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Le léger répit du mois d'avril n'avait malheureusement pas duré, et très vite les Bad Luck s'étaient remis au travail afin de préparer une série de concerts à travers le Kantô pour le mois de juillet, avec en point d'orgue deux concerts à Tôkyô à la fin du mois. Inutile de dire que tout le monde était sur le pont, car cette tournée était la première du jeune groupe, et de sa réussite ou non pouvait se jouer la suite de la carrière de Bad Luck.

Et avec une échéance pareille, les prises de bec entre Shûichi et Suguru n'avaient fait que se multiplier.

« Tu m'énerves, à la fin, Fujisaki ! éclata Shûichi en jetant de dépit une partition au sol. Ça fait déjà trois fois que je réécris cette partie et tu n'es jamais content, puisque tu es si calé tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même, ça ira plus vite et au moins j'aurai plus à entendre tes jérémiades !!

- Le problème avec vous, monsieur Shindô, c'est que vous ne supportez pas que l'on critique votre travail ! rétorqua Suguru avec emportement. Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de refaire sans arrêt la même chose ? Si seulement vous acceptiez de tenir compte des remarques des autres, au lieu de vous enferrer bêtement sur vos choix plus que discutables !

- Les remarques des _autres_ ? TES remarques, tu veux dire, petit mec ! Mais si on te laissait faire, tu finirais pas tout prendre à ta charge ici, même la préparation du café ! Si c'est pas toi qui fais quelque chose, c'est forcément mal fait, allez, avoue que c'est ce que tu penses !! hurla Shûichi en piétinant rageusement la malheureuse partition. Espèce de psychopathe ! Seguchi en puissance !!

- Paranoïaque débile !! »

À ce stade de la « discussion », seule une intervention de K était encore en mesure de rétablir le calme. Sakano s'était discrètement glissé au dehors pour aller passer un coup de fil, quant à Hiroshi, il avait tranquillement reposé sa guitare et sirotait un coca, sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de dire quoi que ce soit, toute tentative de conciliation étant aussitôt vue comme une prise de parti en faveur de l'un ou l'autre des antagonistes.

Et, comme à chaque fois, c'est une salve de coups de feu dans le mur du studio qui fit revenir le silence.

« Et maintenant, plus un mot », conclut K en replaçant son magnum dans son holster. Shûichi lui lança un regard de reproches mais ramassa ce qui restait de la partition et se rassit à sa table pour travailler tandis que Suguru allait s'asseoir en maugréant à côté d'Hiroshi.

« Allons, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils… » dit le guitariste d'un ton bon enfant en envoyant une bourrade affectueuse à son camarade. Il aurait aimé faire plus, mais les deux garçons avaient choisi de ne pas révéler qu'ils sortaient ensemble pour l'instant, estimant qu'il était plus simple pour tout le monde de laisser croire que rien n'avait changé entre eux.

« Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! renvoya Suguru, furieux. Cette espèce de… monsieur Shindô est plus têtu qu'une mule quand il s'y met, je ne lui demande pourtant pas l'impossible ! Il persiste dans ses erreurs de débutant, et moi ça m'énerve !… »

Il crispait de toutes ses forces ses doigts sur le bord de la banquette, et nul doute qu'inconsciemment il étranglait Shûichi.

« Oh, je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontré personne de plus borné que Shû, convint Hiroshi en hochant la tête. Et plus tu essaieras de le contraindre, plus il se braquera alors si j'étais toi j'irais faire un tour dans le couloir histoire de changer d'air.

- Je perds mon temps ici… » marmonna Suguru d'une voix irritée en suivant néanmoins le conseil de son petit ami. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il se sentait un peu fatigué, certainement à cause de la charge de travail qu'il s'était imposée pour préparer la première tournée de Bad Luck. Et à cause des gamineries de Shindô, il avait l'impression de ne pas avancer ! Autant rester à la maison, à ce compte !

À peine le garçon eut-il refermé la porte que Shûichi releva la tête et lança un coup d'œil accusateur à Hiroshi.

« Hiro, sale traître ! Pourquoi tu prends à chaque fois son parti ? siffla-t-il.

- Plaît-il ?

- Je t'ai bien vu, dès que tu en as l'occasion tu lui souffles dans le cou ! Et des « c'est pas grave » par ci, des « calme-toi » par là, et moi alors ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne fais que me tourner les pouces ? »

Hiroshi reposa sa canette vide sur la table.

« Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, et tu le sais. Tu sais aussi combien Fujisaki devient nerveux à l'approche d'une échéance importante, contrairement à nous, alors j'essaie de l'aider à se calmer un peu, ça ne peut que rendre service à tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ?

- Et voilà, tu es encore en train de prendre sa défense et de lui trouver des excuses, geignit Shûichi en crispant dans son poing les lambeaux de la partition. Personne ne semble penser que moi aussi je fais des efforts ! »

Et il s'abattit sur la table en sanglotant désespérément. K, de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui lança un coup d'œil non intéressé et se remit à l'entretien de son arme. Hiroshi soupira et caressa gentiment la chevelure rose du chanteur.

« Allez, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, Yûki ? » demanda-t-il car, bien souvent, c'était la comportement de l'écrivain qui était responsable de l'humeur générale de Shûichi, et non les événements inhérents au travail.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Je te raccompagne, Suguru ? Tu as l'air crevé, ce soir », constata Hiroshi alors que les Bad Luck quittaient N-G Productions après une journée de travail bien remplie. Le mois de juin était bien entamé et le début de la tournée se profilait avec une netteté de plus en plus accrue. Suguru acquiesça.

« Oui, je veux bien… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, ce doit être la chaleur, mais je suis très fatigué. Et puis, avec cette tournée qui arrive…

- Si tu te faisais un peu moins de bile à ce sujet, je suis certain que tu te sentirais mieux », dit Hiroshi en sortant du petit coffre de sa moto son deuxième casque. Habituellement réservé à Shûichi, Suguru en était lui aussi devenu un utilisateur régulier.

Au cours des semaines passées, mettant à profit les instants de relâche entre les répétitions, guitariste et claviériste avaient essayé de se voir régulièrement en dehors du travail, et notamment lors de sorties à moto dans les environs. Suguru s'était découvert une passion pour ce mode de déplacement (serré contre le dos de son amour), ce qui était tout aussi bien car Hiroshi avait révélé qu'Ayaka n'était pas vraiment fan de deux-roues.

Cependant, entre sorties au cinéma, restaurant, promenades en moto ou tout simplement moments passés ensemble chez l'un ou chez l'autre, sans compter ses études par correspondance, Suguru commençait à vraiment avoir du mal à soutenir le rythme. Et avec la préparation de la tournée, il était proprement épuisé, sans toutefois oser en parler à qui que ce soit de son entourage ; il se refusait à être le boulet de service, rôle qu'il avait d'ailleurs lui-même attribué _de facto_ à Shûichi, et l'idée de produire une série de concerts irréprochables lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flancher si près du but. Après plusieurs participations à des émissions télévisées stupides, Bad Luck avait enfin l'opportunité de s'exprimer à la mesure de son talent, et il avait bien l'intention de tout mettre en œuvre pour que ce soit le cas.

Hiroshi se rangea devant le petit portail du domicile des Fujisaki et attendit que son camarade descende.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur Nakano, dit Suguru en replaçant le casque dans le coffre. À demain, alors ?

- Tu ne préfères pas plutôt prendre un jour de congé, demain ? Tu as vraiment l'air vanné, mon p'tit ange…

- Non, ça va aller, je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. Nous sommes dans la dernière ligne droite avant la tournée, je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant, répondit Suguru d'un air déterminé.

- Ceci étant, un jour de repos ne va pas non plus tout mettre en péril… Tu es trop consciencieux, Suguru.

- À l'inverse, monsieur Shindô et vous êtes trop désinvoltes, fit remarquer le garçon. Bien, à demain, donc. »

Et, après s'être assurés d'un rapide coup d'œil que la rue était déserte, les deux garçons échangèrent un baiser avant de se séparer.

Sitôt rentré chez lui, Suguru alla s'étendre sur son lit, ignorant le paquet de cours posé bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il se sentait véritablement à bout de forces. Hiroshi avait raison, il lui fallait du repos, et il ferait peut-être bien de prendre une journée de coupure, sous un prétexte ou un autre. D'un autre côté, cette tournée était la première d'importance pour Bad Luck et il n'était pas question de se relâcher maintenant.

Tout à ses réflexions, Suguru finit par lentement sombrer dans le sommeil.

« Grand frère ! Tu viens manger ? »

Le petit Ritsu passa la tête à la porte de la chambre de Suguru et constata avec étonnement que celui-ci dormait profondément. Il alla au bord du lit et le secoua.

« Suguru, réveille-toi, on mange.

- Hein ?… s'enquit mollement le garçon et clignant des paupières.

- Tu viens manger ? Maman m'a dit de venir te chercher.

- Je… Heu… j'ai pas faim, merci… répondit Suguru en se frottant les yeux du dos de la main. Je crois que je vais me coucher, j'ai très sommeil. »

Et même, il se sentait un peu fiévreux, sans rien dire du fait qu'il était toujours aussi fatigué. Épuisé aurait été le mot approprié.

« T'es malade ?

- Je suis fatigué… Tu sais, on travaille beaucoup en ce moment pour préparer la tournée. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Ah, répondit Ritsu. Je vais le dire à maman, alors.

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Merci, Ritsu.

- Bonne nuit, grand frère. »

Suguru se changea rapidement, se recoucha, et ne tarda pas à replonger dans le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » s'exclama Shûichi avec entrain en poussant la porte du Studio 3. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, les Bad Luck partaient en tournée dans une semaine et Yûki s'était montré inhabituellement gentil avec lui la veille ; tout allait donc très bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles pour Shûichi Shindô.

« Hé bien, Shindô, tu as l'air en forme, le félicita Sakano, réjoui. Très bonne chose, vu que nous partons en tournée dès lundi.

- Tiens, Fujisaki n'est pas encore arrivé ? constata le chanteur en posant son sac. Bizarre, d'habitude il est toujours ici avant moi, et aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en retard.

- Il ne va sans doute pas tarder, dit K. À ce propos, il m'a semblé assez fatigué, ces dernier temps. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe malade maintenant, ce serait vraiment une catastrophe. »

Hiroshi ne répondit rien. Lui comme les autres, et bien plus que les autres, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le coup de fatigue de Suguru. En dépit de ses conseils, le claviériste n'avait pas voulu prendre de jour de repos, et quand ils s'étaient vus le samedi suivant, pour une simple sortie à Shibuya, Suguru lui avait vraiment donné l'impression d'être en mauvaise santé, même s'il avait tout fait pour ne pas le montrer. Le guitariste commençait à vraiment être préoccupé, au train où allaient les choses Suguru ne pourrait pas tenir le rythme jusqu'à la fin de la tournée.

Le manager avait à peine achevé sa phrase que Suguru fit son entrée dans le studio.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il, excusez-moi pour le retard mais mon bus n'arrivait plus… »

Ce qui n'était qu'un mensonge, la vérité étant qu'il n'avait pas entendu sonner son réveil tant il dormait profondément. Sans attendre, il alla déposer ses affaires dans le petit placard qui faisait office de vestiaire.

« Heu… Fujisaki… Tu es certain que ça va ? s'enquit prudemment Shûichi d'une voix dans laquelle on sentait poindre une certaine inquiétude.

- Mais oui, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

- Parce que tu as vraiment mauvaise mine, et que ça fait un moment que ça dure d'ailleurs, intervint K. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre rendez-vous chez ton médecin, car il est hors de question que tu nous sabordes la tournée en tombant malade la veille du premier concert.

- Mais je vous dit que ça n'est pas la peine, et puis j'irai ce soir, ça n'est pas urgent à la minute ! » protesta Suguru.

K lui braqua sans crier gare son magnum sur le front.

« Tu y vas immédiatement, assez perdu de temps. »

Le grand Américain ayant des arguments auxquels il était souvent difficile de s'opposer, Suguru fut bien contraint de s'exécuter. Et puis, dans le fond, c'était peut-être plus sage.

« Et tiens-nous au courant ! » lança K juste avant que le garçon referme la porte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru parvint à obtenir un rendez-vous en fin de matinée. Un peu préoccupé par son état de fatigue et de maigreur, le médecin lui prescrivit une prise de sang à faire le jour même, en le pressant de revenir le voir sitôt qu'il aurait les résultats.

« Pourquoi est-ce si pressé ? demanda Suguru, soupçonneux.

- Ce n'est peut-être rien de grave, mais je préfère être fixé le plus tôt possible.

- Fixé sur quoi ? »

Suguru quitta le cabinet sur une vague réponse qui ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude. L'après-midi, accompagné par sa mère, il retourna voir son médecin.

Le soir même, il était hospitalisé en urgence dans le service d'hématologie de l'Hôpital Universitaire de Tôkyô pour une leucémie aiguë.

_À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à Lillybulle, Para san et Kris pour leurs reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre II**

« Une leucémie ? » répéta Hiroshi d'une voix incrédule, incapable encore de croire à la réalité de ce que Suguru venait de lui annoncer. Après que K l'ait « convaincu » d'aller chez le médecin, Suguru avait prévenu le manager par téléphone qu'il serait absent l'après-midi aussi. Bien évidemment, à ce moment-là, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde qu'il puisse souffrir de quelque chose de plus grave que d'un gros coup de fatigue…

À vrai dire, tout s'était passé si vite que même à présent, en train de téléphoner à Hiroshi de sa chambre d'hôpital, Suguru n'avait pas encore pris conscience de ce qui lui arrivait réellement. À 16 heures, il avait apporté le résultat de sa prise de sang à son médecin, et moins de deux heures plus tard il était installé dans une chambre d'hôpital qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir quitter avant longtemps.

Ses parents étaient certainement plus effondrés que lui. À peine admis à l'hôpital, Suguru avait reçu la visite du professeur Nagasu, le chef du service d'hématologie, qui lui avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes en quoi allait consister son traitement, puis il avait subi de nouveaux prélèvements sanguins et on lui avait posé une perfusion. Bousculé, déboussolé, ce n'était qu'à 20 heures passées qu'il avait contacté Hiroshi pour lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle.

« Oui… Ma mère s'est occupée de prévenir mon cousin et K. Je… j'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qui m'arrive, monsieur Nakano… »

Hiroshi n'arrivait pas à réaliser non plus. Il avait bien vu que Suguru n'allait pas très bien, mais jamais il n'avait un seul instant soupçonné qu'il pouvait souffrir de quelque chose d'aussi grave.

« Mais heu… ce… ça va, pour le moment ?

- Oui, enfin… ni mieux ni moins bien que ce matin… ou qu'hier… Le professeur qui dirige le service m'a expliqué qu'il fallait commencer le traitement le plus rapidement possible, et que je risquais ensuite d'être vraiment à plat », relata Suguru, qui ne s'imaginait pas alors à quel point il allait être « à plat ». Pour l'instant il était seul dans sa chambre, à discuter avec son petit ami, et essayait de se rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Mais… ça va être long, ce traitement ? demanda Hiroshi, qui se doutait bien que Suguru n'allait pas ressortir de sitôt de l'hôpital.

- Oui, assez… Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment… Monsieur Nakano, je… comment allez-vous vous organiser pendant que je serai absent ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Hé bien, de Bad Luck…

- Attends, il y a peut-être des choses plus importantes à se soucier en ce moment que de Bad Luck, tu ne crois pas ? » rétorqua Hiroshi, presque en colère. Suguru possédait une propension énervante à toujours tout ramener à sa carrière, même en période de crise – comme cet exemple l'illustrait parfaitement.

« Mais monsieur Nakano… La tournée…

- … sera annulée, du moins je l'espère ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est pour toi que je me fais du souci, pas pour Bad Luck ! »

À l'autre bout du fil, Suguru sourit faiblement.

« Monsieur Shindô et vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre… mais merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

- Écoute, je passe te voir demain, après le travail. J'imagine que nous allons discuter de ce que nous allons faire en attendant que tu reviennes parmi nous… Enfin, je te tiendrai au courant. Bonne nuit, mon p'tit ange, et courage. Je t'aime. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, c'est un K au visage sévère, suivi d'un Sakano plus désemparé que jamais, qui poussa la porte du Studio 3 dans lequel attendaient déjà Shûichi et Hiroshi.

« Bonjour, les salua-t-il, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Fujisaki, et autant vous prévenir, elles ne sont pas réjouissantes : il est hospitalisé pour une maladie très grave, en conséquence de quoi la tournée de Bad Luck est annulée. »

Un silence assourdissant suivit cette déclaration. Shûichi, stupéfait, regarda tour à tour leur manager, leur producteur et Hiroshi, puis explosa de rire.

« Ah, excellent, K ! J'ai presque failli y croire, tu devrais te lancer dans la comédie ! »

Toutefois, voyant qu'il était le seul à rire, son hilarité tarit aussitôt.

« Ce… c'était pas une blague ?

- Fujisaki est atteint de leucémie, relata Sakano. Il a été hospitalisé hier soir, en urgence. Monsieur le Directeur doit passer le voir ce matin.

- Une leucémie… répéta Shûichi. C'est grave, ça… Mais alors, la tournée est vraiment annulée ? »

Hiroshi serra les poings ; voilà donc tout ce qu'une pareille nouvelle inspirait à son ami ? En fin de compte, n'y avait-il que ce fichu groupe qui comptait ? Subitement, comme la fois où il s'était agi de vendre un million d'albums, un véritable écoeurement s'empara de lui, si vif qu'il eut envie de se lever et crier qu'il laissait tout tomber.

« Oui, elle est annulée, et après ? lança-t-il d'un ton vif. C'est normal, non ? Tu crois que les Grasper n'annuleraient pas eux aussi une tournée si Noriko, ou Seguchi, venaient à être gravement malade ? On n'est pas en train de parler d'une grippe, mais d'un cancer ! »

Mortifié, Shûichi leva vers son camarade des yeux soudain remplis de larmes.

« Mais… c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… plaida-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu parles sans arrêt, et surtout sans réfléchir ? Comment tu réagirais si c'était Yûki qui était malade, hein ? Si c'était le cas, je parie que Bad Luck n'existerait même plus pour toi !

- Mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! se rebiffa Shûichi. À ce que j'en sais, tu ne sors pas avec Fujisaki, non ?

- Et si c'était le cas, ça changerait quelque chose à ta manière de penser ? » renvoya Hiroshi, si furieux qu'il en oubliait même la présence de K et Sakano. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués.

« Nakano… Tu… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- J'ai dit « si », voilà ce que j'ai dit. Oh, et puis j'en ai assez, si vous voulez tout savoir, oui, Fujisaki et moi sommes ensemble. Voilà, vous êtes contents ? Maintenant, j'espère que vous serez suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas aller le crier sur tous les toits. Sur ce, je vous ai assez vus pour la journée ! »

Le jeune homme fit le geste de récupérer ses affaires, mais Shûichi se suspendit à son bras de tout son poids.

« Attends, Hiro, attends ! Tu as bien dit que tu sortais avec Fujisaki ?

- Oui, il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?

- Mais… depuis quand ? »

Hiroshi se retourna, son casque à la main, et vit que K et Sakano l'observaient, les bras croisés, l'air interrogateur.

« Oui, depuis quand ? » s'enquit K avec une lueur de curiosité au fond des yeux.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Vous… vous leur avez dit quoi ?!!

- Heu… Calme-toi, Suguru… Je suis certain que c'est pas très bon pour toi, de t'énerver comme ça…

- Vous voudriez que je reste calme alors que vous avez claironné à tout le monde que nous étions ensemble ? À ces deux commères que sont K et monsieur Shindô ?! »

Suguru était écarlate de colère. Lui qui avait tout fait pour tenir cette relation cachée, à présent que K et surtout, _surtout_ Shûichi étaient au courant… autant dire que la ville entière allait être mise au fait, et en un temps record. Et il était censé le prendre comment ?

« Écoute, je leur ai bien expliqué et ils m'ont tous promis de ne rien répéter. Seguchi n'en saura rien, et tes parents non plus.

- Pff, souffla Suguru d'un air méprisant, rien de ce genre n'échappe à mon cousin. Et puis, je ne dis pas que K, Sakano ou monsieur Shindô vont aller tout raconter à tout le monde, seulement je _sais_ que monsieur Shindô va bêtement laisser échapper l'information, et après il prendra son air le plus stupide et essaiera de rattraper le coup, mais il ne fera qu'empirer les choses !! »

Il avait saisi Hiroshi par le col de sa chemise et le secouait de plus en plus fort. Le professeur Nagasu, entrant dans la chambre à ce moment-là, sauva probablement le jeune homme d'une mort par strangulation.

« Hé bien, on dirait que tu as le moral, Suguru. En attendant, tu as de l'énergie à revendre, je me demande s'il est bien nécessaire de procéder à cette transfusion sanguine, demain », plaisanta-t-il. Un peu honteux, Suguru lâcha le col d'Hiroshi.

« Une transfusion ? répéta ce dernier en réajustant sa chemise.

- Oui, Suguru est très anémié – bien que ce soit difficile à croire après ce qu'il vient de nous montrer – et je préfère qu'il soit transfusé afin de mieux résister au traitement. Son organisme va être mis à rude épreuve, vous savez », expliqua le médecin en désignant la poche de la perfusion suspendue au dessus du lit, et dont l'extrémité s'enfonçait dans la veine jugulaire du jeune musicien. Quand Hiroshi avait vu cela, en rentrant dans la chambre, il avait senti ses genoux faiblir mais Suguru l'avait assuré que ce n'était pas particulièrement douloureux, et bien moins gênant que si l'aiguille avait été fixée à son bras.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Nagasu, qui effectuait là sa dernière tournée de la journée.

- Oh… ça va… répondit Suguru. Dites, professeur, pensez-vous qu'il me sera possible de travailler un peu, pendant mon traitement ? »

Le médecin considéra la question un court instant. Une chimiothérapie était toujours très pénible à supporter, et même si le garçon se sentait assez bien pour l'instant, cela risquait de très vite changer. D'un autre côté, Suguru paraissait avoir une volonté peu commune, et si cela l'empêchait de se laisser couler, pourquoi pas ? C'est ce qu'il lui expliqua.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, conclut le médecin. Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux appeler une infirmière… à demain. »

« Il a l'air sympa, ton médecin, constata Hiroshi.

- Oui, l'équipe semble chouette. Dites, monsieur Nakano… Puisque la tournée est annulée, sur quoi allez vous travailler cet été ?

- Ça n'a pas encore été décidé. K est parti tôt aujourd'hui pour arranger une conférence de presse, Shûichi et moi allons donner les raisons de l'annulation de la tournée. Pour le reste… on verra après.

- Mes parents ont promis de m'apporter mes cours ici, dit Suguru en grattant d'un geste machinal sa perfusion. Si monsieur Shindô se décide – ou plutôt, si K le persuade de se décider – à écrire de nouvelles chansons, vous pourriez m'en apporter une copie sur CD ? Comme ça je pourrais travailler un peu sur mon ordinateur portable. »

En dépit de la situation, Hiroshi ne put se retenir de rire.

« Décidément, tu ne penses qu'à bosser, tu es un véritable bourreau de travail, Suguru ! Tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche !

- Comme je le dis toujours, si ce n'est pas moi qui travaille, dans ce groupe…

« Petit prétentieux, glissa Hiroshi en l'embrassant gentiment. Shûichi a raison, tu te prends vraiment pour un génie…

- Je _suis_ un génie, nuance, répliqua Suguru avec un petit sourire. J'imagine combien ce doit être difficile pour vous d'essayer de rester à mon niveau… Alors pensez un peu ce que j'endure au quotidien, avec de sombres tâcherons tels que monsieur Shindô et vous… » ronronna-t-il en mordillant le bout de l'oreille d'Hiroshi qui sentit un petit frisson lui courir le long du dos.

« Tu me cherches vraiment, là, mon p'tit ange… Tu mériterais une bonne fessée ! dit-il.

- Oh, vraiment ? fit Suguru d'un air faussement contrit. Vous n'êtes qu'une brute, monsieur Nakano. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant qu'Hiroshi ne consulte sa montre.

« Il faut que j'y aille, l'heure des visites est presque terminée. Je repasserai demain pour te tenir au courant des derniers potins mondains !

- À demain, monsieur Nakano. Merci d'être passé.

- À demain, mon p'tit cœur. Courage pour la suite. »

_À suivre… _


	4. Chapter 4

**Crédits **: les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux qui sont parvenus à laisser un message en dépit du comportement erratique du site!

* * *

**Chapitre III**

La conférence de presse du lendemain fut rapide : Shûichi annonça au nom du groupe que leur tournée dans le Kantô était annulée en raison d'un important problème de santé de leur claviériste, sans s'étendre davantage sur le sujet, et en parvenant même à éluder de belle manière les questions quelque peu indiscrètes sur l'origine dudit « problème de santé ».

L'exercice terminé, Sakano respira car il avait craint un faux-pas de Shûichi, une étourderie dont le jeune chanteur était coutumier. Et tant pis pour ce qu'allaient imaginer les journalistes d'une certaine presse, de celle qui jonchait les caniveaux.

Les Bad Luck avaient à peine regagné le studio que K informa Hiroshi que Tôma Seguchi souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui dans son bureau. Devinant aussitôt de quoi le directeur de N-G désirait lui parler, le guitariste braqua un regard meurtrier sur Shûichi qui s'empressa de s'écrier « Mais je te jure que j'ai rien dit ! »

Une fois dans le bureau, Hiroshi prit place face à Tôma qui feuilletait négligemment une revue d'actualité musicale.

« Ah, Nakano ! Comment allez-vous ? Bon, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, avez-vous deviné de quoi je désirais m'entretenir avec vous ? demanda Tôma avec un sourire aimable, plantant ses yeux verts et félins dans ceux du guitariste.

- Je… je crois bien que oui… répondit celui-ci, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Bonne chose. De toutes manières, il était assez puéril de votre part, à Suguru et vous, d'essayer de me cacher ce genre de chose, attendu que je sais toujours tout ce qui se passe au sein de ma société… »

Un léger frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Sous son aspect policé, Tôma Seguchi lui apparaissait véritablement effrayant.

« Cependant, je tenais à vous dire que je ne ferai rien pour tenter de vous séparer, si c'est ce qui vous fait peur, pas plus que je n'en parlerai aux parents de Suguru. Il s'agit de votre histoire, et je n'ai aucune envie de m'en mêler. Je sais que mon cousin a la tête sur les épaules, contrairement à votre ami Shindô. »

Était-ce une impression, ou une lueur menaçante venait-elle de passer de manière fugitive au fond des yeux du directeur de N-G ? Celui-ci eut un léger rire et poursuivit :

« Je compte sur vous pour soutenir Suguru au cours de cette épreuve. Je sais qu'il a bon moral, je l'ai vu hier matin, mais je sais aussi que, très vite, son traitement va être très pénible à supporter. Je veux que vous l'aidiez, Nakano, car cela risque d'être très difficile pour lui.

- Je… je ferai tout mon possible, monsieur Seguchi, promit Hiroshi.

- Bien, je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous pouvez retourner travailler, le congédia Tôma.

- Monsieur Seguchi… Comment avez-vous su ?…

- Oh ! En fait, c'est ma femme qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure. Elle l'a appris hier soir, par Tatsuha qui se trouvait chez son frère quand Shûichi Shindô a crié la nouvelle à la cantonade en entrant dans l'appartement. Bonne journée, Nakano. »

Hiroshi avait déjà disparu dans le couloir sur un « Je vais te tuer, Shûichi ! » de mauvais augure.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les premiers temps, Suguru supporta plutôt bien son traitement, même s'il souffrait fréquemment de nausées et de maux de têtes, et devait passer des examens fatigants et souvent douloureux. Sa mère passait le voir tous les jours, le plus souvent en fin de matinée ou en début d'après-midi, et Hiroshi venait le soir, après le travail. Entre temps, quand il ne se sentait pas trop nauséeux ou fatigué, le garçon potassait ses cours ou essayait de produire des arrangements sur son ordinateur portable. La tournée de Bad Luck ayant été annulée, K avait décrété que Shûichi devait écrire au moins deux nouvelles chansons, après quoi, s'il avait bien travaillé, Hiroshi et lui pourraient prendre deux semaines de congés en guise de récompense. Sur-motivé, le chanteur s'était mis à la tâche avec une rare ardeur et n'avait pas tardé à remettre le premier jet d'une chanson intitulée « Foolery », cette même chanson sur laquelle Suguru tentait vaillamment de mettre les meilleurs effets, sitôt que son état le lui permettait.

« Encore en train de travailler sur ta chanson ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué, mon chéri ? questionna Haruka Fujisaki en entrant dans la chambre de son fils.

- Non, m'man, ça va… » répondit Suguru qui, bien que pâle et amaigri, refusait de se laisser abattre. Avec cette nouvelle chanson, il avait un but concret et quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher quand il était tout seul avec sa maladie.

Le garçon sauvegarda son travail et éteignit son ordinateur. Une mauvaise migraine l'avait harcelé toute la matinée, et il avait profité qu'elle avait presque totalement disparu pour essayer d'avancer un peu.

- Comment va Ritsu ? s'enquit-il. Il me manque… C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas le droit de venir me rendre visite…

- Tu lui manques aussi beaucoup, répondit sa mère. Il a bien compris que tu souffrais d'une maladie grave, mais il pense tout de même que tu vas rentrer bientôt à la maison. »

Suguru poussa un profond soupir. Lui aussi aurait aimé rentrer bientôt chez lui. La première phase du traitement se poursuivait et il se sentait de plus en plus éprouvé, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer à sa mère, ou à Hiroshi pour le coup. Cependant, il sentait son corps le trahir lentement, et savait que viendrait un jour où il serait contraint de céder.

Ils discutèrent un petit moment, puis une infirmière vint le chercher afin de procéder à une ponction lombaire.

« Ce ne sera pas très long, madame, expliqua la jeune femme. Vous pouvez attendre ici.

- Courage, chéri », dit Haruka, voyant la mine lugubre qu'arborait son fils, car cet examen n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir.

Profitant de l'absence de Suguru, sa mère mit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre. Elle était en train d'arranger le lit quand Hiroshi entra.

« Bonjour, madame… Oh, Suguru n'est pas là ?

- Bonjour, Hiroshi, l'accueillit Haruka. Non, il passe un examen, mais ce ne devrait pas être très long… Je vous en prie, entrez. »

La maladie de Suguru avait singulièrement rapproché le guitariste et la mère de son camarade. Il leur arrivait régulièrement de se croiser, même s'ils avaient des créneaux de visite différents.

« Comment va-t-il, aujourd'hui ? demanda Hiroshi.

- Toujours pareil, je pense. Suguru n'aime pas se plaindre, alors on ne peut jamais vraiment savoir… Le professeur Nagasu m'a dit hier qu'il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour savoir si le traitement était efficace. Ils vont le maintenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

Haruka soupira et s'assit au bord du lit.

« C'est difficile à vivre, vous savez. J'essaie de venir tous les jours, mon mari, lui, est moins disponible et Ritsu trop jeune pour pouvoir être admis dans le service. Je suis heureuse que vous veniez régulièrement, vous aussi. J'imagine combien ce doit être dur pour Suguru, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Nous sommes amis… c'est normal… expliqua Hiroshi.

- Mais mon fils vous apprécie beaucoup, lui dit Haruka en posant brièvement la main sur son bras. Votre présence lui fait du bien, c'est la vérité. Il a toujours dit beaucoup de bien de vous, Hiroshi, depuis le début. Alors que ce n'est pas le cas de votre collègue, monsieur Shindô. »

Hiroshi se mit à rire.

« Ah, comment dire… Shûichi a une approche du travail radicalement différente de celle de Suguru, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Disons que… ça ne pourra sans doute jamais coller entre eux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit madame Fujisaki, songeuse. Suguru est quelqu'un de très travailleur, très doué aussi, et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon fils. Le problème, c'est qu'il est assez intransigeant dans sa manière de procéder.

- Shûichi aussi, mais dans l'autre sens, conclut Hiroshi. Mais ça n'empêche pas Bad Luck de faire son chemin, alors c'est sans doute que tout ne va pas si mal. »

Suguru revint peu après, l'air mal en point. L'aide-soignante et sa mère l'aidèrent à se réinstaller dans son lit, et la perfusion fut remise en place.

« C'est entendu, hein ? Essaie de bouger le moins possible jusqu'à demain, et bois régulièrement. Tu auras peut-être mal à la tête, mais ça ne devrait pas durer longtemps. »

Suguru grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Il l'avait bien senti passer, cette fois ! Cette prétendue crème anesthésiante n'avait d'anesthésiant que le nom.

« Oh, monsieur Nakano… dit-il en s'apercevant de la présence d'Hiroshi. Vous êtes venu en avance, non ?

- Disons que je suis officiellement en congés pour quinze jours. Shûichi a réussi à boucler sa deuxième chanson et K a tenu parole. Nous n'avons pas fait grand-chose aujourd'hui, en fait. Et toi, ça va ?

- Bah, ça allait avant qu'on ne me transperce la colonne vertébrale ! C'était pas si douloureux, la dernière fois.

- Ça va passer, lui dit sa mère. Tu veux que je te laisse un peu seul avec ton ami ? Je dois aller faire une course.

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Merci, m'man. »

Haruka partie, Hiroshi caressa tendrement les cheveux noirs de son petit ami – des cheveux à présent clairsemés et cassants.

« Un mauvais moment à passer, hein ?

- Très mauvais. Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez là, monsieur Nakano. C'est pas facile tout le temps, vous savez… »

Hiroshi lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

« Allez, ça ira mieux demain. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es en train de te laisser abattre ? Mon p'tit ange qui baisse les bras, ce serait nouveau, ça ! plaisanta-t-il.

- … Mal au dos… grogna Suguru.

- Allez, courage, ça va passer », murmura Hiroshi en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

« Alors ? Ça va mieux ?

- Mh… un petit peu… encore… réclama le garçon, et Hiroshi s'empressa d'obtempérer.

- Tu crois vraiment que tes parents le prendraient mal, s'ils venaient à savoir ? »

Suguru ferma les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. À mon avis, ils n'ont jamais envisagé que je puisse sortir un jour avec un garçon, voilà tout.

- Ta mère a l'air de m'apprécier, fit remarquer Hiroshi.

- Oui, mais de là à vous considérer comme un gendre potentiel il y a de la marge… J'ai encore mal au dos.

- Tu ne serais pas en train d'en profiter un peu, là ? » souffla le guitariste en pressant à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de son petit ami. L'idée soudaine qu'il risquait de mourir, qu'ils n'iraient peut-être jamais plus loin que quelques baisers, lui traversa si brutalement l'esprit qu'il en eut mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser cela, pas maintenant, alors que Suguru avait besoin de son soutien.

« Est-ce que je suis toujours sucré ? demanda tout à coup le petit claviériste.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ce que vous aviez dit la première fois que vous m'avez embrassé. Mais maintenant j'imagine que c'est plus pareil du tout, pas vrai ? Je pue la maladie, c'est une horreur ! siffla Suguru avec une colère mêlée d'impuissance. Hiroshi lui caressa la joue.

- Décidément, le mal au dos ne te réussit pas, mon p'tit ange. Tu crois que ça a une quelconque importance pour moi ? Tu es malade, et gravement avec ça, je le sais bien, alors j'attendrai que tu ailles mieux. Tu vas t'en remettre, je le sais, parce que tu n'es pas du genre à capituler devant quoi que ce se soit. C'est pas vrai ? »

Suguru hocha la tête d'un air maussade et Hiroshi se pencha vers lui.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand nous sommes retournés à Hakone voir les cerisiers ? Je t'ai promis que nous y retournerions l'année prochaine, tous les deux. Hé bien, je te renouvelle ma promesse ; en avril prochain, nous irons à Hakone, rien que toi et moi. J'ai confiance en toi, mon cœur, je sais que tu vas te battre. Tu ne voudrais pas me faire manquer à ma parole ?

- Non… murmura Suguru en secouant imperceptiblement la tête, les yeux humides.

- Alors tout va bien, conclut Hiroshi en l'embrassant. Ta mère ne va sans doute pas tarder à revenir. Je vais te laisser te reposer un peu, tu dois en avoir besoin. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis en congés pour deux semaines mais je continuerai à venir te voir tous les soirs.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer chaque jour, monsieur Nakano, murmura Suguru sans réellement parvenir à cacher le fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Hiroshi arrête ses visites quotidiennes.

- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, tu veux bien ? Bon, je file. À demain, mon p'tit ange. J'espère que ton mal au dos va passer rapidement. »

Hiroshi posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, se ravisa, retourna auprès du lit, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Suguru puis disparut sans attendre dans le couloir.

_À suivre… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Un grand merci à Spicy marmelade, Para-san, Kris et Althena pour leurs reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Fidèle à sa parole, Hiroshi avait poursuivi ses visites tout au long de ses vacances. Compte tenu de la situation, il ne s'était pas éloigné de Tôkyô et était venu apporter son soutien quotidien à Suguru, qui en avait réellement besoin. Les effets de la chimiothérapie se faisaient ressentir plus lourdement chaque jour, le garçon était très souvent malade, et si affaibli qu'il n'était presque plus en état de travailler.

Même s'il ne le disait pas, Hiroshi se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Le professeur Nagasu avait beau lui avoir expliqué que tout ceci était normal, que la première phase de traitement était bientôt finie et que Suguru allait pouvoir récupérer un peu, il y avait des soirs où il repartait de l'hôpital totalement démoralisé.

« Alors, tu es allé voir Fujisaki, hein ? Comment va-t-il ? demanda Shûichi, qui avait réussi à convaincre son ami d'aller prendre un verre avec lui en ce début d'après-midi.

- Moyen, je dirais… Il n'arrive plus à travailler car il est trop fatigué. Il a perdu beaucoup de poids et n'a plus de cheveux. Ça lui a fichu un coup, tu peux pas savoir… à moi aussi, d'ailleurs, répondit Hiroshi, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Oui, ça doit pas être facile…

- Pourquoi tu ne passes jamais le voir, Shû ? Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.

- Mais… Hiro, je saurais pas quoi lui dire… en dehors du travail, je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec Fujisaki. Et encore, la plupart du temps on s'engueule. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

Shûichi vida son verre d'un air pensif. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu son ami depuis le début de ces vacances impromptues, la maladie de Suguru l'accaparait complètement.

« Au fait, Hiro, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça se passait entre Fujisaki et toi. Enfin, avant qu'il soit hospitalisé. Alors, est-ce que vous l'avez déjà fait ? questionna-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus.

- Est-ce qu'on l'a fait ? Mais… Shû, tu ne peux pas sortir deux minutes la tête du caniveau ?

- Quoi, y'a rien de mal à demander ça ! Allez, vous êtes allés au bout ? »

Hiroshi secoua la tête.

« On n'est allés nulle part. On n'a rien fait du tout, et il ne m'appelle même pas par mon prénom.

- Hein ? C'est fou, ça ! Mais pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Remarque, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment non plus…

- Si je me souviens bien, c'était la même chose avec Ayaka, fit remarquer Shûichi avec justesse. Donc, que ce soit chez les filles ou les garçons, tu es attiré par le même type de comportement… ou de caractère. »

Le guitariste posa un regard étonné sur son ami.

« Dis donc, je ne te connaissais pas des talents de psychologue ! Ceci étant, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'Ayaka et Suguru ont un caractère semblable… si, bien entendu, on écarte le fait que Suguru te hurle dessus sans arrêt et qu'Ayaka t'a collé un jour une tarte monumentale. Finalement, leur point commun c'est peut-être tout simplement qu'ils en ont après toi. »

Shûichi grimaça.

« Tu devrais mieux choisir les personnes avec qui tu sors, Hiro ! Mais, finalement, qu'est-ce qui te plaît, chez Fujisaki ? C'est rien qu'un petit râleur prétentieux ! »

Hiroshi eut un petit rire et suivit du doigt le contour de son verre à-demi vide.

« Tu vas sans doute me trouver bizarre, mais ça me plaît bien de l'entendre ronchonner. Je trouve ça mignon, moi, ce côté toujours en rogne. Il n'est pas méchant, en fait, je dirais plutôt « piquant ».

- Piquant, tu dis ? C'est un oursin, alors, il est truffé d'épines ! Je me demande si Seguchi était pareil, quand il avait son âge. Après tout, c'est son cousin.

- Ah, ne dis pas des choses pareilles, tu me fais peur ! s'écria Hiroshi en envoyant une bourrade à Shûichi. Tu sais, Shû, tu as eu une sacrée bonne idée de m'obliger à sortir avec toi, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler. Merci, dit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est normal, tu as toujours été là pour m'aider quand ça n'allait pas… »

Hiroshi consulta sa montre et se leva.

« Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

- Non, non, ça va. Une autre fois, mais passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, et dis-lui qu'à la rentrée je m'attellerai à une nouvelle chanson, dit Shûichi avec assurance.

- Alors là, il n'y croira pas plus que ce que j'y crois, répondit le guitariste d'un air fort peu convaincu. Allez, à plus. »

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Hiroshi poussa la porte de la chambre, il trouva Suguru couché en chien de fusil, les bras repliés contre le ventre, en train de geindre plaintivement. Terrifié, il se précipita vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Suguru, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? J'appelle quelqu'un ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué, mais le garçon secoua la tête.

- C'est… pas la peine… ça va… passer… haleta-t-il.

- Comment ça, ça va passer ? Et si ça passe pas ? C'est peut-être très grave !

- Crampes… d'estomac… ça va passer… dans quelques minutes… »

Impuissant et désemparé devant cette souffrance contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, Hiroshi s'assit au bord du lit et caressa d'un geste réconfortant les frêles épaules de son petit copain, que la douleur faisait frissonner. Enfin, au bout de quelques instants qui semblèrent une éternité, Suguru se détendit progressivement.

« Ça va mieux ? s'enquit doucement Hiroshi.

- Oui… c'est passé…

- Mais tu as souvent mal à l'estomac comme ça ? »

Suguru se tourna lentement vers le jeune homme.

« De temps en temps… Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Nakano, ce n'est pas grave… seulement un effet secondaire du traitement.

- C'est dur de te voir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire, mon p'tit ange. Ah, mais sur le coup j'avais oublié : j'ai une surprise pour toi, ou plutôt deux. »

Le petit claviériste le regarda avec une curiosité non feinte.

« La première, c'est que Shûichi m'a solennellement juré que, dès la rentrée, il allait se mettre à une nouvelle chanson.

- Oh, mais alors ça existe vraiment, les miracles ? lâcha Suguru d'une voix ironique.

- Je vois que tu te remets vite, sourit Hiroshi, immensément soulagé et heureux en même temps que son annonce ait produit l'effet escompté, car il lui paraissait impensable que Suguru laisse passer une remarque pareille sans rien dire. Toujours aussi acerbe, mon p'tit cœur !

- Et c'est quoi, l'autre surprise ? réclama Suguru, pareil à un petit enfant impatient.

- C'est ça. » Hiroshi tira de son sac un petit paquet orné d'un pompon de raphia brillant. Suguru lui lança un coup d'œil étonné, ouvrit lentement le paquet et en tira un joli foulard noir agrémenté de motifs violets.

« Ah ? Merci », dit-il, un peu surpris mais aussi très touché. Il doutait cependant quelque peu de ressembler à quoi que ce soit avec ça sur la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ? Je suis certain que ça t'ira très bien, l'encouragea Hiroshi. Je parie que tu es super sexy avec, en fait. »

Suguru se sentit rougir, mais il n'était pas disposé à capituler aussi rapidement.

« Ah oui ? Je dois plutôt ressembler à une paysanne de la vallée de Kiso. »

Le guitariste lui prit le foulard des mains, le lui plaça d'un geste rapide sur la tête et en noua les pointes sous le menton.

« Fais voir ? Ah, en effet, tu as raison, c'est frappant ! Ma petite paysanne, tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! Mais pour ce qui est d'être sexy, on repassera ! » dit-il en riant. Suguru arracha le foulard de sa tête et fit mine d'étrangler avec son petit ami.

« Monsieur Nakano… heu… je… je peux vous appeler Hiroshi, si vous voulez… déclara-t-il soudain, alors que le jeune homme achevait de nouer le foulard sur sa tête, mais normalement cette fois.

- Tu… vraiment ? Et tu me tutoierais aussi ?

« Heu… si tu veux… » bredouilla le garçon, écarlate. Hiroshi le trouva adorable, mais en même temps ce n'était plus tout à fait son p'tit ange qu'il avait en face de lui. Suguru sans son vouvoiement respectueux et un peu solennel n'était plus vraiment lui-même, et il le lui dit.

« Vous ne voulez pas ? s'écria le claviériste, revenant aussitôt à son vouvoiement habituel.

- T'es plus mignon quand tu m'appelles « monsieur Nakano ». Ça me plaît, et plus tard ça pimentera nos jeux, j'en suis certain…

- Mais monsieur Nakano… vous n'êtes qu'un abominable pervers… souffla Suguru en fourrant la tête dans le cou de son petit ami.

- Et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger beaucoup », constata ce dernier en lui caressant doucement la joue. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans parler, savourant simplement l'instant et la présence l'un de l'autre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Les vacances achevées, la première séance de travail de Bad Luck débuta par une réunion.

« Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous avez profité de ces quinze jours pour vous reposer et repartir sur de bonnes bases, déclara K avec un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de Shûichi. J'ai discuté avec Tôma de la situation de Bad Luck, et compte tenu du fait que l'indisponibilité de Fujisaki s'annonce très longue, il va falloir le remplacer.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Shûichi et Hiroshi.

- Attendez, je ne parle pas de le remplacer définitivement ; seulement, si nous voulons que Bad Luck continue à progresser, il faut poursuivre nos efforts, et Fujisaki ne paraît pas en mesure à l'heure actuelle d'assurer correctement sa part de travail. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hiro, tu sais que c'est vrai », poursuivit le manager d'un ton grave.

C'était vrai, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que Suguru consacrait toujours une partie de ses forces à la musique, et le remplacer, même temporairement, faisait au jeune homme l'effet d'une trahison.

« Donc, reprit K, estimant l'incident mort-né, à partir de demain, Noriko Ukai viendra vous aider ponctuellement. Dans la mesure où elle travaille elle aussi dans les locaux de N-G, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. De plus, elle a déjà travaillé avec vous et sait à quoi s'en tenir sur votre compte ! Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Oui… dit Shûichi après un court instant de réflexion, c'est un bon compromis en attendant le retour de Fujisaki. On va pouvoir se remettre à bosser efficacement. »

Hiroshi lui décocha un regard outré mais ne dit rien. Suguru lui-même serait d'accord avec un tel arrangement, Noriko était une artiste reconnue et talentueuse, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle faisait là une grande faveur au jeune groupe et il aurait été très malvenu d'émettre la moindre objection.

« Mais… Suguru peut continuer à travailler lui aussi sur nos nouveaux morceaux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il toutefois.

- Dans l'immédiat, il vaut mieux qu'il se repose, répondit froidement K. Tôma m'a dit que son traitement l'avait beaucoup fatigué, et que pour l'instant il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'autre que dormir. »

En effet, la première phase de la chimiothérapie avait pris fin deux jours auparavant, et depuis Suguru récupérait. Très éprouvé, sous antibiotiques afin de prévenir tout risque d'infection, il en avait à présent pour des semaines à se remettre avant d'entamer une nouvelle chimiothérapie.

« Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut le guitariste à contrecoeur, car il était exact que depuis l'arrêt de son traitement Suguru n'avait presque fait que dormir, mais il ne va pas non plus rester dans cet état des mois, et il serait normal qu'il ait son mot à dire sur ce que nous allons produire, non ?

- Nous verrons en temps voulu, pour l'instant c'est avec Noriko que vous allez travailler, et à ce propos il serait temps de vous y remettre, vous avez suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. »

Shûichi lança un coup d'œil nerveux à son ami, redoutant un éclat car il savait combien celui-ci était susceptible quand on s'en prenait aux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il trouvait K particulièrement dur sur ce coup-là, et sans le moindre égard pour les sentiments d'Hiroshi.

Mais le guitariste ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux dissimulés par ses longues mèches brunes.

« Ce… ça va, Hiro ? » questionna Shûichi une fois que K et Sakano eurent quitté la pièce. Le jeune homme releva la tête, et le chanteur vit qu'une colère froide obscurcissait ses yeux gris.

« Oui, ça va, Shû. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, il se leva et passa dans la salle de répétition.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci encore à Spicy marmelade, Para-san et Kris pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre V**

« Non, non et non ! C'est mauvais, tout ça ! Shûichi, combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète ? Tu pars trop tôt sur ce couplet, tu ne t'aperçois donc pas que tu n'es pas dans le rythme ? Et toi, Hiro, tu dors ? Mais c'est pas croyable, ça ! »

Noriko leva les bras au ciel en signe de découragement et passa dans la salle de repos. La répétition n'avançait pas, elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque du Bad Luck des débuts, quand les deux garçons avaient tout à apprendre. N'avaient-ils donc fait aucun progrès depuis ?

Shûichi la regarda s'éloigner, l'air penaud, et Hiroshi se contenta de hausses les épaules.

« Tu te plaignais de ce que Suguru te criait dessus ? dit-il d'un ton parfaitement blasé. Je ne suis pas certain qu'on ait gagné au change…

- Elle exagère ! lâcha le chanteur, dépité. À l'entendre, on ne vaut rien du tout ! On n'est plus des débutants, tout de même !

- Oui, enfin, elle a une autre expérience que la nôtre… Hé, Noriko ? Si tu commences à t'énerver comme ça, tu vas finir avec des cheveux blancs ! »

La jeune femme s'était laissée tomber sur la banquette.

« Non, mais, sérieusement… à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? Je suis censée vous donner seulement un coup de main, pas vous réapprendre les bases ! Je ne vous reconnais plus ! s'écria-t-elle, à la fois incrédule et découragée. Je n'aurais pas cru que l'absence de Suguru vous aurait autant déstabilisés ! »

Shûichi s'assit sur une chaise, face à elle.

« Mais pourtant on travaille toujours comme ça… Y'a rien de changé par rapport à d'habitude, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Bah, il ne faudra pas vous étonner quand vous vous casserez la figure ! Vous n'allez pas aller bien loin, avec cette manière de faire. Et K ne dit rien ?

- K semble satisfait de notre travail, dit Hiroshi. Bon, il faut dire aussi que d'habitude Suguru est là pour faire des réflexions à ta place. »

Noriko arbora soudain un air désolé. Même si elle n'était pas particulièrement proche du jeune claviériste, elle le connaissait pour l'avoir côtoyé quand il était plus jeune et que Tôma s'évertuait à lui apprendre à jouer du synthétiseur.

« C'est dur ce qu'il lui arrive, dit-elle. J'espère qu'il va se remettre rapidement. Tôma m'a dit qu'il n'était qu'au début de son traitement et qu'il ne le supportait pas très bien. »

Hiroshi se rembrunit. Depuis l'arrêt de la chimiothérapie, Suguru était si mal en point qu'il ne faisait presque que dormir et n'était quasiment jamais cohérent. Le professeur Nagasu lui avait affirmé que cet état n'était que temporaire, et qu'il allait finir par émerger dès qu'il aurait récupéré un peu, il n'en demeurait pas moins très pénible de le voir à ce point sans réactions.

« Oui, surtout que maintenant c'est le petit copain de Hiro et qu'il se fait un sang d'encre », lâcha étourdiment Shûichi en envoyant une tape dans le dos de son camarade qui gémit de désespoir. Décidément, le chanteur de Bad Luck était une calamité.

« Oh, vraiment ? Tu sors avec Suguru ? s'enquit Noriko avec curiosité. C'est mignon, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était ton genre !

- Espèce d'andouille, tu n'apprendras jamais à fermer ta grande bouche, pas vrai ?!

- Mais quoi ? C'est plus un secret maintenant, et Noriko n'est pas une étrangère !

- C'est pas une raison pour le chanter sur tous les toits ! Suguru avait raison, il m'avait bien dit que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de le dire à tout le monde !!

- Tu peux compter sur moi pour garder le secret, jura Noriko, encore que je me demande si c'est toujours la peine maintenant… Enfin, je suis de tout cœur avec toi, Hiro ! »

La jeune femme ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa le menton dessus.

« Ça explique donc pourquoi tu joues à côté de tes pompes… reprit-elle d'un air pensif. Ne dis pas le contraire, tu n'as aucune énergie. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais essaie de faire abstraction de tes problèmes quand tu joues. Ceci étant, c'est tout de même moins pire qu'avec Shûichi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! s'écria ce dernier, rouge d'indignation.

- Tout simplement que tu es inexistant au moindre accrochage avec Yûki répondit Noriko, implacable. Maintenant, les garçons, il faut absolument que vous vous repreniez sinon je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous… Allez, on y retourne ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et, passant à côté d'Hiroshi, lui donna une tape compatissante sur l'épaule.

« Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir. Tôma aussi se fait du souci, même s'il n'en laisse rien paraître. Mais c'est maintenant que tu dois te conduire en professionnel et je connais suffisamment Suguru pour savoir qu'il ne voudrait pas que sa maladie ait la moindre incidence sur la carrière de Bad Luck. »

Hiroshi laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

« C'est exactement ça, Noriko. Cette tête de mule a absolument tenu à continuer à travailler à l'hôpital, sur son ordinateur portable. Si on ne l'arrêtait pas, il se tuerait à la tâche. Il y a des fois où je lui collerais des claques.

- Je me souviens que c'était un petit bonhomme très déterminé, dit la jeune femme en hochant la tête. Il avait déjà beaucoup de talent, mais sans travail le talent ne sert à rien… Il ira loin, j'en suis persuadée.

- Oui, s'il se tire de cette leucémie… » murmura Hiroshi d'un air abattu. Noriko se retourna vers lui, choquée.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas ?...

- Je ne sais pas. Personne ne sait rien, en fait. Son traitement est encore très loin d'être achevé… Je ne devrais pas douter, mais parfois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que peut-être… » Il secoua la tête.

Incapable de rien trouver à répondre, Noriko lui posa la main sur l'épaule et l'y laissa un court instant.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours plus tard, cependant, Suguru avait suffisamment récupéré pour recommencer à travailler. Il était toujours très fatigué et passait encore de longues heures à dormir, mais il pouvait à nouveau soutenir des conversations et tenait à travailler au moins une heure chaque après-midi, que ce soit ses cours ou sa musique.

« Alors c'est Noriko qui travaille avec vous ? C'est bien, elle est très compétente, et je parie qu'elle arrive à faire marcher monsieur Shindô à la baguette, dit le garçon, à qui Hiroshi venait de relater les dernières nouvelles concernant Bad Luck.

- Disons qu'il ose moins contester ses décisions, étant donné son passif. Un peu comme si Ryûichi Sakuma venait lui donner des tuyaux, tu vois…

- Ceci étant, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour les Grasper, je persiste à penser qu'ils sont prenables. Enfin, si on continue à travailler.

- Ton ambition connaîtra-t-elle un jour une limite ? plaisanta Hiroshi, heureux néanmoins de voir que Suguru n'avait en rien perdu son esprit combatif et déterminé.

- Hé bien… Une fois que nous aurons conquis le Japon, il faudra songer à gagner le reste de l'Asie… et puis le monde entier, à terme, énuméra Suguru en comptant sur ses doigts. Nous n'en sommes pour l'instant qu'à faire des tournées régionales, donc je dirais que la route est encore longue jusqu'à la réussite telle que je l'entends. »

Le guitariste se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Dis-moi, tu as toujours été comme ça ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Démesurément ambitieux ! »

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres pâles de Suguru.

« J'ai toujours eu du mal à supporter les boulets qui pouvaient me ralentir dans l'atteinte des objectifs que je m'étais fixés.

- Ah, ne parle pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ton cousin ! s'écria Hiroshi en faisant mine de plonger derrière le lit. Vous êtes vraiment effrayants, vous les Seguchi !

- Oh, mais je fais des exceptions pour certains boulets… comme vous, par exemple, dit Suguru en passant les doigts dans les longs cheveux de son petit ami.

- Ah ben merci, c'est gentil ! Je suis très honoré de la faveur que votre grandeur daigne si généreusement m'accorder ! protesta ce dernier.

- Mais c'est vrai, monsieur Nakano. Je vous aime depuis longtemps, même si vous êtes parfois d'un manque de sérieux professionnel affligeant !

- Mais mon p'tit ange, mon ambition à moi n'a jamais été de conquérir le monde… Sans vouloir t'offenser, tes objectifs sont bien plus proches de ceux de Shûichi que des miens.

- Ah, bah, j'aurai tout entendu aujourd'hui… marmonna Suguru en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu as envie de dormir ?

- Oui, je commence à être fatigué. Ceci étant, je me sens un peu mieux chaque jour, même si je sais que je suis loin d'en avoir fini. Enfin, autant en profiter, en ce moment je n'ai plus de ces nausées épouvantables… »

Hiroshi lui effleura la joue, comme s'il redoutait de le blesser en le touchant de quelque manière.

« Ah, j'avais oublié… Ta mère est passée tout à l'heure mais tu dormais et elle n'a pas voulu te réveiller. Alors… il y a des cours… énuméra le jeune homme en brandissant une liasse de feuilles, et aussi des dessins que ton petit frère a faits.

- Donnez-les moi, s'il vous plaît, les cours ça peut attendre, réclama Suguru en se remontant d'un geste las contre ses oreillers.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu ?

- J'en ai juste pour deux minutes… » Le garçon se saisit des feuilles d'une main avide et regarda chacun des dessins avec un sourire attendri, les yeux humides. Ritsu s'était représenté à chaque fois en compagnie de son frère, devant une maison, un jardin, et même en concert puisque ne voyait-on pas, sur la droite et en arrière-plan, un petit bonhomme coiffé d'une grosse touffe de cheveux fuchsia ?

« Regardez, monsieur Nakano, vous y êtes aussi ! s'exclama-t-il, désignant du doigt un autre personnage, brun celui-ci, qui tenait à la main ce qui devait être une guitare.

- C'est pas mal… pour son âge… fit Hiroshi avec un petit sourire.

- Ça ressemble à ce que dessine monsieur Sakuma », expliqua Suguru très sérieusement. Hiroshi crut tout d'abord qu'il plaisantait, mais le garçon le détrompa.

« Non, je vous assure, j'ai vu quelques unes de ses « œuvres »… il dessine vraiment comme ça, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Noriko.

- Mais… ça paraît incroyable… Remarque, je ne sais pas dessiner non plus, mais peut-être pas à ce point… »

Suguru fit un tas des dessins et les tendit au guitariste.

« Pouvez-vous les replacer sur la table ? J'ai vraiment très sommeil, maintenant. Merci d'être passé me voir, monsieur Nakano. J'imagine que vous devez avoir autre chose à faire, surtout en ce moment. »

Hiroshi se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

« On ne va pas encore revenir là-dessus, mon p'tit cœur. Bon, je te laisse te reposer. Je risque d'arriver plus tard demain, nous avons une émission de radio en direct sur Hardcore FM.

- Vraiment ? À quelle heure ? J'essaierai de l'écouter, sinon je demanderai à ma mère de l'enregistrer. Je veux vous entendre, monsieur Nakano. J'aime tout chez vous, même votre voix. Elle est si… troublante… et sexy… » ronronna Suguru d'une voix langoureuse chargée de sous-entendus, et Hiroshi se sentit rougir. Même dans cette chambre d'hôpital, le p'tit ange savait y faire pour lui donner des idées déraisonnables compte tenu des circonstances.

« Attends un peu d'être sorti d'ici, et je te jure que tu vas regretter toutes ces provocations. »

Suguru bâilla et ferma les yeux.

« Sommeil, déclara-t-il. À demain, monsieur Nakano.

- C'est ça, maintenant tu te défiles… lâche. »

Le guitariste revint vers le lit et l'embrassa doucement une dernière fois.

« À demain, mon cœur. Repose-toi bien. Je t'aime. »

Bien que déjà à moitié endormi, Suguru sourit.

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à Spicy marmelade, Para-san, Althena, Kris et Lillybulle pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

« Allez, avance quoi ! Tu ne vas pas au bagne, tout de même !

- Mais… ça m'impressionne, ce genre d'endroit ! Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit que ça me mettait mal à l'aise ! »

Hiroshi était presque obligé de tirer Shûichi par le bras pour le faire avancer le long des couloirs de l'hôpital universitaire. Il était parvenu à convaincre le chanteur de rendre visite à Suguru – physiquement, car il l'avait eu à quelques reprises au téléphone – mais arrivé sur les lieux, Shûichi se montrait rétif.

« Et si ça se trouve il va me jeter à la porte ! Moi ça me plairait pas qu'on vienne me voir si j'étais dans son état.

- Tu ne sais même pas dans quel état il est !

- Eh ben, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit par téléphone, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort ! »

Après une période de récupération, Suguru avait entamé une deuxième chimiothérapie, encore plus éprouvante que la première. Il tentait de garder le moral mais était très malade, et Hiroshi avait estimé qu'une petite visite de Shûichi pourrait lui faire du bien, lui montrer que le leader du groupe se souciait un peu de lui.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, enfin ! Il ne va pas te manger non plus ! »

Hiroshi frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Suguru ! Regarde qui je t'amène ! »

Shûichi, qui suivait son camarade, s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte. Il s'était attendu à des tas de choses, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux ; Fujisaki était blême, il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os et ses yeux bruns, cernés de mauve, paraissaient immenses dans son visage blanc.

« Oh… monsieur Shindô ? »

Le garçon était étendu dans son lit, des feuilles de cours étalées à ses côtés.

« Bonsoir, Fujisaki… Ce… ça va ? bredouilla Shûichi, horriblement mal à l'aise. Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ?

- Moyen… mais j'ai pu travailler un peu, aujourd'hui. C'est gentil d'être passé me voir… »

Même sa voix avait changé, moins claire, comme essoufflée. Le jeune chanteur s'arracha difficilement du seuil et avança vers le lit.

« Alors, heu… Tu t'ennuies pas trop ?

- Hé bien, j'essaie de travailler quand ça m'est possible. Monsieur Nakano vous a fait passer l'arrangement que j'avais fait de « Foolery » ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

- Heu, eh bien, heu… Hiro a dû te dire que Noriko travaillait avec nous maintenant. Elle a fait pas mal de changements… expliqua Shûichi, sans toutefois répondre directement à la question.

- Ah oui ? Mais comment l'aviez-vous trouvé, vous ? insista Suguru, l'air soudain contrarié.

- Ah, heu, pas mal… mais, tu vois, ça correspondait pas vraiment à ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai écrit les paroles, ton arrangement était… enfin, on a changé, quoi », avoua le chanteur. Hiroshi leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit auprès de Suguru.

« Bon, et si on parlait d'autres choses, hein ? Tu as vu Nagasu, aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, il est passé ce matin. À ce qu'il m'a dit, mes analyses sont plutôt bonnes et il va maintenir ce traitement là.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle », dit Hiroshi en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres décolorées du garçon. Shûichi détourna le regard, il lui semblait presque obscène que son ami continue à agir de manière aussi naturelle avec Fujisaki, presque comme si celui-ci n'était pas malade. Il avait l'impression qu'Hiroshi jouait une macabre comédie.

Un silence gêné tomba sur la pièce. Shûichi ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps, l'odeur d'antiseptique qui flottait dans tout le service, commune à tous les lieux hospitaliers, lui soulevait le cœur.

« Alors, heu… Tu as travaillé sur les arrangements de « Ideal world » aussi ? finit-il par demander gauchement.

- Oui, j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose, mais je doute que vous trouviez cela satisfaisant, répondit Suguru d'un ton hostile. Manifestement, il n'avait pas apprécié la manière dont Shûichi avait remanié son travail.

- Mais, c'est pas sûr ! s'écria aussitôt le chanteur, désireux de se racheter. Il faut d'abord que je l'écoute, et…

- Et vous demanderez à Noriko de tout reprendre, comme pour « Foolery ». C'est à me demander pourquoi j'use mon énergie, vu la considération que vous avez pour mon travail, le coupa Suguru avec amertume.

- Attends un peu, je ne t'ai pas forcé à faire ces arrangements ! Tu as décidé ça par toi-même, sans demander l'avis de personne, comme d'habitude ! riposta Shûichi, piqué au vif. À ce qu'il me semble, Noriko a un peu plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine !

- Shûichi, arrête maintenant ! intervint Hiroshi. Ça ne va pas, de dire des choses pareilles ?

- Non, laissez, monsieur Nakano, de toutes façons je sais à quoi m'attendre de la part de cet égoïste ! Il n'a certainement jamais digéré le fait qu'il n'était qu'un _médiocre_ musicien !! cracha Suguru d'une voix venimeuse.

- Tu peux parler, toi, tu n'es que le clone de Seguchi ! Essaie de faire croire à d'autres que ce n'est pas grâce à ton cousin que tu as pu faire carrière dans la musique !!

- Ça suffit maintenant ! cria Hiroshi en se levant vivement. Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour régler vos comptes, tu devrais avoir honte, Shûichi !

- Oui, eh bien, pour tout le plaisir que provoque ma visite, je préfère encore m'en aller ! Au revoir ! » lâcha le chanteur d'une voix blessée avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais où il va, cet imbécile… Shûichi ! » appela Hiroshi en s'élançant à sa suite, mais son camarade s'était déjà engouffré dans l'ascenseur. Il regagna la chambre, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Suguru s'essuyer les yeux.

« Ah, ne pleure pas, mon p'tit ange », dit-il, le cœur remué, en s'empressant de serrer contre lui le garçon à présent secoué de sanglots.

À bout de nerfs, Suguru se laissa aller à ses larmes, s'autorisant pour la première fois à donner libre cours à ses peurs et ses angoisses. La dispute avec Shûichi n'avait été que le déclencheur d'une crise qui aurait tout de même fini par éclater un jour ou l'autre.

Tout le temps qu'elle dura, Hiroshi tint Suguru entre ses bras, offrant son soutien silencieux et pressant de temps en temps un baiser sur son front ou sa tempe. Enfin, le garçon se calma progressivement, ses larmes se tarirent et, épuisé, il reposa la tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda celui-ci. Suguru acquiesça faiblement en reniflant.

- Oui… je… je crois que j'en avais besoin… murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû insister pour que Shûichi vienne te rendre visite, dit Hiroshi, coupable. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas te voir, mais il se sentait gêné… J'aurais dû prévoir que ça allait finir comme ça.

- Ça ne fait rien, monsieur Nakano. Je… j'ai perdu mon sang froid, expliqua misérablement le garçon. Hiroshi l'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- Comment, tu aurais donc des faiblesses ? Alors là, j'en reste sur le cul ! plaisanta-t-il. Suguru eut un pâle sourire.

- S'il vous plaît, essayez de ne pas vous en prendre à monsieur Shindô demain, dit-il.

- Hein ? Au contraire, j'ai bien l'intention de lui dire deux mots, à cet âne !

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Ça va, maintenant. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. »

Levant la tête, il embrassa doucement Hiroshi dans le cou.

« Je veux juste que vous restiez là, avec moi… Je suis si bien entre vos bras… »

Le guitariste essuya du pouce une larme prise au coin de l'œil de Suguru, embrassa tendrement celui-ci sur les lèvres, et ils restèrent ainsi un instant, silencieux.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, quand Noriko poussa la porte du studio, elle trouva l'atmosphère très tendue entre Shûichi et Hiroshi. Il flottait dans la pièce un sentiment presque tangible de malaise que même K ne paraissait pas en mesure de dissiper.

« Bon, alors, j'aime autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Je refuse catégoriquement de travailler dans une ambiance pareille. Donc, soit vous réglez vos problèmes rapidement, soit je rentre chez moi, c'est clair ? annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, rétorqua Shûichi, buté.

- Non ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui te contrarie, Hiro ?

« Rien du tout. J'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit et je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

Voyant qu'elle n'aboutirait à rien de cette manière, Noriko soupira et haussa les épaules.

« Comme vous voulez, mais ne me tenez pas pour responsable de votre dégringolade, quand elle se produira. »

Shûichi se leva de la banquette et gagna sans entrain la cabine de répétition.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? Habituellement, il n'y a pas ce genre de tension entre vous deux, affirma Noriko en retenant Hiroshi par le bras. Le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir.

- Non, on ne s'est pas disputés. Enfin, pas directement, mais ça revient au même au final. Tout est de ma faute en fait, mais j'en veux tout de même à Shû.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai insisté pour qu'il passe voir Suguru à l'hôpital… et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Je sais bien qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit et qu'il était gêné, mais il s'est montré très maladroit et Suguru et lui ont fini par s'envoyer des horreurs à la figure, expliqua Hiroshi.

- À ce point ?

- Malheureusement oui. Tu vois, j'avais cru que Suguru serait content de voir Shûichi, je pensais que Shû lui dirait combien il attendait son retour, bref : je rêvais, je crois. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est que je vais voir Suguru tous les jours et que je ne fais plus attention à son apparence, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Shû, et je crois qu'il a été très impressionné. Bon, ça ne l'excuse en rien, mais à partir de là j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il disait et ça a très vite dégénéré. Maintenant, je ne sais plus si c'est à moi ou à lui de s'excuser… et voilà où nous en sommes, dit le guitariste d'un ton découragé en secouant la tête.

- Hum… tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? proposa Noriko après un court instant de réflexion.

- Non, c'est à moi d'y aller. Par contre, je voudrais te demander quelque chose d'important, pas tant pour moi que pour Suguru.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Bon, alors, vous venez ? appela Shûichi en passant la tête à la porte. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Noriko !

- Oui, on arrive ! répondit cette dernière. Alors, c'est quoi ?

- Je voudrais que tu écoutes les arrangements qu'il a faits sur « Ideal world », il n'a pas encore terminé mais ce serait bien que tu puisses me dire ce que tu en penses avant que Shûichi ne donne son avis. Tu comprends, Suguru n'a que sa musique à quoi se raccrocher en ce moment, et il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que Shû reprenne quasiment tout à zéro sur « Foolery ».

« Ah ! Alors voilà l'origine de la mésentente ! s'écria Noriko en claquant des doigts. Pas de problèmes, Hiro, tu peux compter sur moi. Mais je te préviens, si ce n'est pas bon je ne prendrai pas de gants pour le dire.

- C'est la moindre des choses, et je t'en remercie, dit Hiroshi en inclinant la tête. Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller sinon Shûichi va nous faire une crise. »

Noriko lui adressa un petit sourire de réconfort et le précéda dans la salle de répétition.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hello mon ange ! Comment vas-tu ? Livraison hebdomadaire ! » s'écria Hiroshi avec entrain en poussant la porte de la chambre de Suguru. Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête en direction du guitariste.

« Aie, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, constata celui-ci, soudain inquiet. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Oh… comme d'habitude… j'ai la migraine depuis ce matin et des crampes d'estomac, et c'était le jour de la ponction, donc c'est la totale, expliqua Suguru d'une voix morne.

- Je suppose alors que le courrier attendra… Tu en as encore reçu pas mal, ces derniers jours. Je t'ai apporté quelques lettres, et il y avait aussi des colis. »

Depuis que l'existence de ses problèmes de santé avait été révélée au public, Suguru recevait de nombreux messages de soutien de la part de fans de Bad Luck. En temps normal, le claviériste ne recevait jamais beaucoup de courrier, le plus gros allant à Shûichi et Hiroshi. Régulièrement, cependant, arrivaient des lettres ou un petit colis, quelquefois même une déclaration enflammée, bien que ce soit rare. Parfois, également, il s'agissait de messages grossiers et insultants.

« Oui, déposez-les sur la table, je les lirai quand j'aurai moins mal à la tête… Monsieur Nakano, vous devriez faire plus attention à ce que vous dites. Ma mère aurait pu être là quand vous m'avez appelé « mon ange », et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle aurait apprécié. »

Hiroshi s'assit au bord du lit et prit la main du garçon dans la sienne.

« Je ne compte pas passer ma vie entière à me cacher, Suguru. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien qu'on avoue la vérité, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais pas maintenant, riposta le jeune musicien d'un ton cassant. S'il vous plaît, monsieur Nakano, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça pour le moment. »

Hiroshi soupira mais ne répondit rien. Il aurait été vain d'argumenter en cet instant, mais le jeune homme n'avait nullement l'intention d'en rester là.

_À suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci Spicy marmelade, Para-san, Kris et Althena pour vos reviews, sachez que j'apprécie toujours autant !

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient pour Hiroshi. Immanquablement, après sa journée de travail, il se rendait à l'hôpital. La seconde chimiothérapie de Suguru l'avait laissé très éprouvé et sa récupération s'annonçait longue. Il avait été incapable de travailler sur « Ideal world » ou même avancer dans ses cours, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, cela n'avait absolument aucune espèce d'importance pour lui ; il n'avait plus de forces, et une seule chose comptait désormais pour lui, les visites quotidiennes de sa mère et de son petit ami.

Il était devenu difficile pour le guitariste de garder le moral au sortir de ces visites, car la plupart du temps Suguru somnolait, et quand il était conscient il avait à peine la force de parler. Il lui semblait que le garçon mettait beaucoup plus de temps à se remettre qu'après son premier traitement, et une sourde inquiétude le rongeait en permanence.

Sur le plan professionnel, cependant, il parvenait à rester motivé et il avait même réussi à s'amender auprès de Shûichi, reconnaissant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le contraindre à se rendre à l'hôpital.

En fin de compte, il trouvait dans le travail un dérivatif à son angoisse même si l'accession à la gloire de Bad Luck était devenue le cadet de ses soucis.

« Alors, Shûichi, tu en es où de cette chanson ? Je te signale qu'elle est censée être finie depuis deux jours, dit K en mettant en joue le jeune chanteur. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire radieux et répondit :

- J'ai pas droit à un petit sursis ? Je bloque sur le dernier couplet, et…

- À d'autres, le coupa le grand Américain. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir, dernier délai, après quoi ça va barder ! »

Les Bad Luck travaillant à la sortie d'un nouvel album, l'ambiance dans le studio était fébrile. En l'absence de Suguru, il n'était pas question de se lancer dans une tournée, même si le groupe avait donné une représentation exceptionnelle avec Noriko lors d'un festival. Il fallait préparer le retour de leur claviériste, aussi K insistait-il pour qu'un nouvel album soit lancé pour la nouvelle année.

« Mais, K, essaie de me comprendre… plaida Shûichi. J'ai plus d'inspiration, il vaut mieux que je passe à une autre chanson et je terminerai celle-là plus tard.

- Non. Tu n'as qu'à la forcer, ton inspiration. Après tout, tu es un professionnel. »

K replaça son arme dans son holster et tira un carnet à spirales de sa poche.

« Voyons, j'avais prévu de vous envoyer au Kikuyo Show demain, mais tant pis… Vous resterez ici pour travailler, et tu en profiteras pour terminer ta chanson, déclara-t-il.

- Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'on a une émission télévisée de prévue ? s'écria Shûichi. Et tu comptais nous en parler quand ?

- Et d'abord, c'est quel genre d'émission ce Kikuyo Show ? intervint Hiroshi. J'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- C'est pas grave, tant que c'est de la télé ! Regarde, K, je crois bien que j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ! » Shûichi se jeta sur sa feuille et se mit à griffonner comme un furieux.

« Hé, Shû, ne commence pas à t'enflammer, on ne sait même pas dans quoi il nous a encore embarqués ! tenta d'objecter le guitariste.

- Pas grave ! Tant qu'on arrive à faire parler de nous !

- Je te préviens, Shûichi, il est hors de question que j'aille encore me ridiculiser dans un quizz ou une émission de cuisine ! T'iras là-bas tout seul !

- Mais Hiro… »

K éclata de rire et quitta la pièce. Ce soir, il aurait sa chanson.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quand Hiroshi se rendit ce soir-là à l'hôpital, il vit dans le couloir les parents de Suguru en train de s'entretenir avec le professeur Nagasu. Ils paraissaient inquiets et abattus, le médecin, quant à lui, était grave, et une angoisse affreuse lui étreignit le cœur.

« Bonsoir… » salua-t-il en passant auprès du petit groupe, n'osant pas les interrompre même s'il brûlait d'envie de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Sans s'arrêter, il se rendit dans la chambre de Suguru.

« Bonsoir, mon p'tit ange », s'annonça-t-il comme tous les soirs en déposant un baiser sur le front du garçon qui paraissait dormir. Suguru battit des paupières, entrouvrit les yeux et esquissa un faible sourire.

Refoulant l'angoisse croissante qui lui comprimait la poitrine, le jeune homme s'assit au bord du lit et entreprit de raconter, comme tous les jours, les dernières nouvelles en direct de N-G.

« Shûichi a enfin bouclé sa dernière chanson, avec l'aide de K je me dois de le préciser. Il lui a fait miroiter une carotte en forme d'émission télé, et cet idiot a aussitôt mordu. La bonne chose c'est qu'on a une chanson de plus au compteur, la mauvaise c'est que, demain, on participe à l'enregistrement du Kikuyo Show. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? »

Suguru fit « non » de la tête.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, encore un plan foireux dont seul K semble avoir le secret. Je commence vraiment à me demander comment il a réussi à persuader Seguchi de l'embaucher comme manager… Bon sang, je t'assure que je ne me le sens pas du tout, ce show à la noix !

- … Courage… souffla Suguru avec un petit sourire.

- Ah oui ? Ça te va bien, à toi, de dire ça ! Tu te débrouilles presque toujours pour ne pas participer à ce genre d'émissions grotesques. Quoi que, il t'allait plutôt bien ce costume de… souris ? Enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

Deux tâches rouges se formèrent sur les joues décolorées du garçon. Et comment, qu'il se souvenait ! Sans aucun doute l'émission télévisée la plus stupide du paysage audiovisuel Japonais, et K avait trouvé le moyen de les y faire participer ! Il avait encore honte rien qu'à y repenser.

« Maintenant que j'y songe, tu étais vraiment très mignon avec ce costume, même si je suis incapable de dire ce que c'était. Mais tu sais avec quoi je te verrais bien ? Un costume de lapin, avec deux grandes oreilles et une petite queue touffue !

- Monsieur… Nakano… » gronda Suguru en rougissant encore plus. La porte s'ouvrit et ses parents entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Bonsoir, dit aussitôt Hiroshi en se levant et en s'inclinant. Même s'il s'était considérablement rapproché de Haruka Fujisaki, il n'avait que peu de fois rencontré son époux, Akio.

- Bonsoir, Hiroshi, lui répondit Haruka. Je souhaiterais vous parler un instant, pouvez-vous venir avec moi, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et la suivit dans le couloir, cependant que monsieur Fujisaki prenait sa place auprès de son fils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le guitariste, intrigué et un peu anxieux à la fois.

- Vous êtes un ami très proche de Suguru, aussi je tenais à vous faire connaître ce dont le professeur Nagasu vient de nous informer. Vous venez ici tous les jours, et je sais que votre présence compte beaucoup pour notre fils… »

Hiroshi attendit, le cœur battant, redoutant le pire.

« Ses dernières analyses ne sont pas très bonnes. Le professeur et son équipe se sont peut-être montrés trop optimistes après la première chimiothérapie… Quoi qu'il en soit, dès que Suguru aura suffisamment récupéré, ils envisagent d'intensifier le traitement, expliqua madame Fujisaki d'une voix très calme au fond de laquelle on devinait un immense désarroi.

- Mais… Suguru le sait ? questionna Hiroshi, écrasé par ce nouveau coup du sort.

- Non. Nous avons jugé préférable de ne pas le lui dire. Vous comprenez, Hiroshi, cette chimiothérapie va être plus pénible encore à supporter que les précédentes. Nous ne voulons pas que… qu'il se décourage… murmura Haruka en portant la main à sa bouche comme pour étouffer un sanglot.

- Ça va aller, madame ? » s'enquit le guitariste, la voyant lutter pour contenir ses larmes. En ce qui le concernait, il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un grand coup derrière la tête, il était proprement assommé.

La malheureuse femme prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête.

« Oui, merci… Je… je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, Hiroshi. Vous devez vraiment vous sentir très proche de Suguru pour passer le voir chaque jour. Du fond du cœur, je tiens à vous en remercier.

- Je… Le jeune homme hésita. C'est normal, je… »

Pouvait-il avouer ? Confier ses sentiments à cette femme si désemparée ? Ne risquait-il pas de terriblement la blesser ? Avait-il le droit de parler au nom de Suguru… et tout gâcher, peut-être ?

Mais là, dans le couloir impersonnel de cet hôpital, fatigué de prétendre depuis des mois, de mentir à cette femme qui paraissait avoir placé sa confiance en lui, il se décida subitement.

« … j'aime votre fils », acheva-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Haruka Fujisaki le dévisagea avec de grands yeux au fond desquels on ne lisait qu'un abîme de confusion.

« Que… qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension.

- J'aime votre fils… Je suis sincèrement amoureux de lui. Je… Je regrette de vous avoir menti, de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, s'excusa Hiroshi, le visage grave. Puis, devant l'air choqué de Haruka, il ajouta : Je vous demande pardon. Si vous le souhaitez, je ne reviendrai plus.

- N… non ! s'écria madame Fujisaki. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, je… C'est tellement inattendu… »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges ménagés à l'entrée du service et fit signe à Hiroshi de la rejoindre.

« Madame ? »

Haruka tira un mouchoir de son sac et s'essuya vivement les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de vous… c'est juste… je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça… » dit-elle en tentant de maîtriser son émotion.

Désemparé, Hiroshi garda le silence.

« Est-ce que… Suguru le sait ? demanda soudain la mère du garçon.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Le lui avez-vous dit ? Que vous l'aimiez ? »

Hiroshi hocha la tête. « Oui.

- Et… que vous a-t-il répondu ? »

Le jeune homme inspira profondément.

« Madame… Suguru et moi nous nous aimons. Nos sentiments sont réciproques et sincères. Je sais qu'il est mineur, mais je vous assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Je l'aime et je le respecte, j'admire son talent de musicien, et je vous promets que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse lui causer du tort. Je vous supplie de croire que si nous avons gardé le silence, feint d'être simplement amis, c'était surtout pour ne pas vous blesser. Suguru avait si peur de votre réaction… plaida-t-il avec ferveur.

- Il avait peur ?

- Oui, que… vous ne le rejetiez… que vous lui en vouliez… et surtout, surtout, que vous soyez blessés », répéta le guitariste.

Haruka Fujisaki observa un court silence.

« Je vous remercie de votre franchise, Hiroshi. Et… je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir tout révélé, dit-elle d'une voix qui avait retrouvé une entière maîtrise.

- Vraiment ? osa le jeune homme, incapable de croire que la mère de son p'tit ange puisse prendre avec autant de calme la nouvelle que son fils préférait aux filles les garçons.

- Votre présence quotidienne auprès de Suguru est le témoignage le plus éloquent de la sincérité des sentiments que vous lui portez. Je suis bien consciente que vos visites l'aident énormément à supporter son hospitalisation. Rien que cela est déjà considérable, et vous vaut ma plus grande reconnaissance, dit Haruka en s'inclinant.

- Merci de votre compréhension, madame, murmura Hiroshi d'une voix émue.

- Toutefois, je préfère que vous continuiez à agir comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant, conseilla madame Fujisaki. Ce sera moins compliqué vis-à-vis de l'entourage… Nous devrions y retourner », conclut-elle en se levant.

En lui emboîtant le pas, Hiroshi ne put s'empêcher de songer avec un léger amusement combien mère et fils se ressemblaient, et il se demanda si la première avait des idées aussi arrêtées que le second.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Comment ça, tu ne veux pas y aller ? C'est une blague, Hiro ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, Shûichi. J'ai pas envie de participer à cette émission débile.

- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ! protesta le jeune chanteur. Si ça se trouve c'est quelque chose de très bien !

- Honnêtement, Shûichi, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et personne n'a jamais entendu parler du Kikuyo Show, ce qui veut dire que personne ne regarde cette émission, donc ça ne vaut sans doute pas le coup d'aller s'y ridiculiser, exposa calmement son camarade. En plus, j'ai vraiment autre chose en tête aujourd'hui qu'aller faire le guignol dans ce genre de programme foireux.

- Mais k…

- Je vais de ce pas lui faire part de ma décision.

- Attends, Hiro ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! s'écria Shûichi en retenant son ami par le bras. Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé de participer à des émissions dont on ne savait rien ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est encore à cause de Fujisaki ? »

Hiroshi se dégagea d'une saccade.

« Oui, c'est _encore_ à cause de Suguru. Je te préviens, Shûichi, et je suis très sérieux : continue à parler de cette manière de mon _petit ami_ et j'arrête Bad Luck. Et cette fois, ce sera pour de bon. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse de son camarade, il s'éloigna.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci beaucoup à Althena, Kris, Spicy marmelade et Para-san pour leurs reviews ! Histoire de fêter Pâques, voici un nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance!

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

« Hmm, je vois. Donc, vous vous êtes disputés. »

Noriko tira un pocky du paquet posé sur la table et en mordit l'extrémité.

« Non, même pas, expliqua Shûichi d'une voix complètement démoralisée. C'est juste que, d'habitude, il s'en moque du genre d'émissions dans lesquelles on passe. Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé, j'arrive à peine à reconnaître mon vieux copain Hiro…

- Essaie de te mettre un peu à sa place, dit la jeune femme d'un ton conciliant. Il est inquiet, et c'est normal. Tu ne réagirais pas de la même manière si c'était Yûki qui était malade ? »

Shûichi baissa les yeux. Noriko avait raison… mais du plus loin qu'il connaissait Hiro, celui-ci avait toujours été de son côté. Là, clairement, il avait choisi celui de Fujisaki, que le chanteur avait encore du mal à voir autrement que comme un petit chieur arriviste. Il avait beaucoup de talent, certes, mais il le savait et ne se privait pas pour le rappeler chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait.

« Oui, bien sûr… mais c'est pas pareil… Yûki… c'est pas la même chose que Fujisaki… dit-il maladroitement. Je sais bien qu'il est très gravement malade, et je lui souhaite de se remettre très rapidement… mais j'ai tout de même le sentiment qu'Hiro m'a laissé tomber.

- Il a toujours été à tes côtés depuis que tu le connais ?

- Mh-hm, acquiesça le chanteur. Depuis l'école primaire. Il m'a toujours suivi, même la fois où ses parents voulaient qu'il abandonne la musique pour les études. Alors… moi, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait toujours de mon côté quoi qu'il puisse arriver. »

Noriko observa un court instant son vis-à-vis dont les épaules affaissées et la mine désemparée trahissaient le désarroi. Une fois déjà Hiroshi avait menacé de quitter Bad Luck, écoeuré par l'attitude vénale de leur entourage. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des compromis, et risquait bien cette fois de ne jamais revenir si d'aventure Shûichi venait à dépasser les bornes.

« Le mieux serait que tu le laisses un peu tranquille en ce moment, Shûichi, dit-elle enfin. Je comprends tout à fait qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de participer à cette émission de télé douteuse. À ce propos, je vais aller en toucher deux mots à K, lui aussi il exagère.

- Ah, non, c'est pas la peine…

- Bien sûr que oui. Cet homme à tendance à foncer droit devant lui sans ménager personne, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est faire parler de son ou ses poulains. C'est honorable en temps normal, mais là je trouve qu'il va trop loin. »

Noriko se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Noriko… au début de votre carrière, vous avez fait vous aussi des compromis ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tôma a toujours eu beau être plein de ressources, il nous a fallu faire beaucoup d'efforts et de sacrifices pour réussir. Tu crois qu'il ne faut pas faire de compromis quand on travaille avec quelqu'un comme Ryû-chan ? »

Shûichi vida son verre et alla jeter le paquet de biscuits vide dans une corbeille.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Hiro ne va sans doute pas tarder. »

En effet, le guitariste arriva peu après. Ordinairement, il était toujours là avant Shûichi, mais ce matin là il n'avait pas eu envie de se lever, pas eu envie de venir au studio. Poussé enfin par l'habitude, il avait enfourché sa moto et s'était rendu à N-G Productions.

« Bonjour, salua-t-il d'un ton neutre, désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un pépin mécanique. »

K lui lança un regard noir de l'autre bout de la pièce mais garda le silence. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié le refus catégorique du jeune homme de participer au show, jusqu'à présent Hiroshi n'avait jamais rechigné à se montrer dans quelque émission que ce soit, mais la veille il avait senti que rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Noriko échangea un coup d'œil navré avec Shûichi. La belle unité du Bad Luck des débuts paraissait n'être plus qu'un souvenir, une tension palpable s'était créée entre chanteur et guitariste, et si elle ne se dissipait pas rapidement le groupe risquait de ne pas y survivre. En l'état actuel des choses, ils avaient beau répéter ils ne faisaient vraiment rien de bon.

« Bon, alors, on s'y met ou quoi ? »

Oui, Bad Luck était définitivement sur une mauvaise pente.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le froid était vif et pénétrant en cette soirée de novembre, chassant les piétons hors des rues. Hiroshi gara sa moto au pied de son domicile et rentra chez lui. Machinalement, il prépara son repas, l'avala sans prêter la moindre attention au contenu de son assiette puis alluma une cigarette qu'il fuma lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague et l'esprit ailleurs.

Le nouvel album de Bad Luck était au point mort. En dépit de tous les efforts de Noriko, des menaces de K et même d'une convocation par Tôma Seguchi, rien n'avançait plus. Et le pire était que le jeune homme s'en souciait comme d'une guigne.

Depuis le début du mois, Suguru suivait sa troisième chimiothérapie et, conformément à ce qu'avait annoncé le professeur Nagasu, il était au plus mal. Il avait été décidé par l'équipe soignante que ce dernier traitement serait plus lourd que les précédents, avec pour conséquence des effets secondaires encore plus pénibles à supporter. De cette dernière chimiothérapie dépendait la survie même du garçon, et tout avait été mis en œuvre pour éradiquer la maladie, quitte à ce qu'il en souffre affreusement.

Et c'était malheureusement le cas. Ses journées et ses nuits étaient rythmées par la douleur, entrecoupée de rares instants de répit. Hiroshi repartait de ces visites complètement retourné, son p'tit ange souffrait tant et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, le soulager un peu.

La plupart du temps, Suguru n'était même pas en état de soutenir une conversation. Prostré dans son lit, assommé par les analgésiques ou geignant sous l'effet d'une douleur à laquelle il était impossible de se soustraire, il offrait un spectacle pitoyable, difficilement supportable même pour ses proches.

Quelquefois, en sortant de l'hôpital, le guitariste se demandait si tout ceci servait à quelque chose, s'il y avait même une chance que Suguru guérisse de cette épouvantable maladie. Et s'il ne s'en remettait pas ? Aurait-il enduré toutes ces souffrances pour rien ?

Étant données les circonstances, il ne fallait pas alors s'étonner qu'Hiroshi n'ait plus pour Bad Luck qu'un intérêt très restreint ; il avait beau, parfois, se dire que Suguru ne cautionnerait jamais une attitude pareille, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à se concentrer sur son travail.

Le jeune homme soupira, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé devant lui et alla se mettre au lit.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bonjour, madame, salua Hiroshi en entrant dans la chambre de son petit ami, auprès duquel était assise sa mère.

- Bonjour, Hiroshi », l'accueillit Haruka Fujisaki avec un petit geste de la tête. Elle paraissait épuisée, pâle et les traits tirés, les yeux soulignés de mauve.

Suguru ne dormait pas, mais il ne paraissait pas au mieux. Le guitariste s'assit au bord du lit et lui prit la main. Même s'il avait avoué à la mère du garçon la réalité de leur situation, Suguru l'ignorait et même alors, Hiroshi n'aurait jamais osé se montrer davantage démonstratif.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Suguru se raccrocha à sa main de toutes ses maigres forces et souffla, « Je n'en peux plus, monsieur Nakano…

- Courage, chéri, le professeur Nagasu a dit que tes analyses étaient bonnes et que ce serait terminé à la fin du mois, l'exhorta sa mère, dont on devinait néanmoins l'extrême lassitude.

- Ça m'est égal, je ne peux plus le supporter… je… je voudrais que ça s'arrête… gémit Suguru en tentant vainement de se redresser sur les coudes.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit Hiroshi en glissant le bras sous les frêles épaules de son petit ami. Il sentait à travers l'étoffe du tee-shirt les vertèbres saillantes, le relief accusé des os.

- … Mal au cœur… » geignit le garçon, et sa mère n'eut que le temps de saisir le récipient posé sur la table de chevet et le lui présenter. Dans une saccade, Suguru rejeta péniblement un peu de bile puis, épuisé, reposa la tête contre l'épaule d'Hiroshi qui lui caressa le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

« Allez, accroche-toi, l'encouragea le jeune homme. Jusqu'à la fin du mois, tu peux tenir, je le sais… Après ce sera fini. »

Mais de quelle manière ? Hiroshi n'osait l'imaginer.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bon, on arrête tout, c'est pas la peine de continuer comme ça. »

Noriko éteignit son instrument et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolée, les garçons, mais j'estime qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en tienne là pour aujourd'hui. Je perds mon temps, et vous perdez le vôtre. Je ne sais même pas si c'est la peine que je continue à venir vous aider puisque nous n'avançons pas. »

Hiroshi haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

« Vraiment désolé, Noriko. J'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je sais bien que je ne fais rien de valable, en ce moment…

- Alors pourquoi tu continues à venir répéter ? lâcha Shûichi d'un ton exaspéré. De toutes manières, tu n'en as plus rien à faire de Bad Luck ! »

Stupéfaite par cet éclat, Noriko se retourna vers le chanteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Shûichi ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'énerver comme ça.

- Laisse, Noriko, Yûki l'a sans doute viré de son lit hier soir, répondit Hiroshi d'un ton ironique, alors il nous fait sa crise !

- Hé, qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous les deux ? Calmez-vous, enfin ! s'écria la musicienne.

- Yûki ne m'a viré de nulle part, ne commence pas à le mêler à ça, rétorqua Shûichi sans prêter aucune attention à la jeune femme. Tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

- Jaloux de cet égoïste caractériel ? Merci bien, tu peux te le garder ! »

Comme à chaque fois que l'on faisait la moindre réflexion sur l'élu de son cœur, Shûichi sortit de ses gonds.

« Ah oui, parce que Fujisaki, lui, est un modèle de générosité désintéressée ! Je te rappelle simplement que la fois où tu as quitté Bad Luck il n'a rien fait pour essayer de te retenir ! C'est moi et moi seul qui t'ai défendu, parce que lui, il avait limite l'air content que tu sois parti et que tu lui ais laissé la place, comme ça il passait de membre additionnel à membre officiel sans demander l'avis de personne !! »

Hiroshi pâlit ; il ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque aussi basse de la part de son meilleur ami, qui déjà poursuivait :

« Oui, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu l'idéalises un peu trop, ce gosse ! Regarde la réalité en face, Hiro ! Il est calculateur, manipulateur, prêt à tout pour réussir ! C'est pas le cousin de Seguchi pour rien, et à mon avis il n'y a pas que le synthé qu'il a appris de lui ! »

L'écho d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Haruka Fujisaki revint soudain en mémoire au jeune homme.

_« Votre fils sait ce qu'il veut, hein ? Il en fait baver des ronds de chapeaux à Shûichi._

_- Oh, Suguru n'a jamais aimé faire de concessions, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Il a toujours été très déterminé, et en général, quand il veut quelque chose il finit par l'obtenir. C'est un trait de caractère qu'il partage avec son cousin Tôma, mais si celui-ci est capable parfois d'user de moyens… détournés pour parvenir à ses fins, Suguru, lui, ne mise que sur son travail. C'est un travailleur acharné, il n'avait que quatre ans quand j'ai commencé à lui apprendre à jouer du piano et il était déjà très appliqué. _

_- C'est vous qui lui avez appris à jouer ? _

_- Mais oui, j'ai longtemps enseigné au Conservatoire. Je me suis arrêtée à la naissance de Ritsu. J'en ai vu passer, des élèves, mais je n'en ai pas souvent rencontré qui avaient la détermination de mon Suguru, et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon fils. »_

Le guitariste serra les poings. Shûichi venait de dépasser les bornes, la crise couvait depuis un moment déjà, et cette fois était la fois de trop.

« Shûichi, gronda-t-il, les yeux étincelant de colère, là tu es allé trop loin. Quand vas-tu finir par te rentrer dans le crâne que _j'aime_ Suguru, et que je ne supporte plus de t'entendre le dénigrer comme tu le fais ? Il a ses défauts, comme tout le monde ! Mais regarde-toi un peu ! Tu ne supportes pas qu'on dise quoi que ce soit sur ton scribouillard, et tu n'arrêtes pas de baver sur le compte de Suguru depuis qu'on le connaît ! Maintenant ça suffit ! »

Trop choqué pour répondre, Shûichi demeura un court instant sans voix mais lui aussi était sur les nerfs depuis des jours, et sa colère éclata.

« Hé bien, puisque tu l'aimes tant, reste donc avec lui ! Pour ce que tu fais de bon ici, de toutes manières ! Tu me déçois, Hiro, je ne te croyais pas comme ça !! »

Furieux, Hiroshi empoigna le chanteur par le devant de son sweat-shirt et l'attira d'une saccade vers lui.

« Si tu avais mis tes réticences sous toi et que tu étais passé voir Suguru ne serait-ce qu'une fois récemment, tu aurais compris qu'il n'en a peut-être plus pour très longtemps à vivre ! Le traitement qu'il suit est le dernier, s'il n'a pas été efficace d'ici la fin du mois, alors il n'y aura plus rien à faire ! Suguru va peut-être mourir, bon sang ! Même si tu ne l'apprécies pas, ça ne te fait rien du tout ? Et après, tu oses traiter les autres d'égoïstes ?! »

Tout aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait tiré vers lui, le jeune homme rejeta Shûichi en arrière.

« Cette fois ci, c'est vraiment terminé. Je quitte Bad Luck, et peu m'importe ce qui pourra advenir de ce fichu groupe. Débrouille-toi avec K et Seguchi ! »

_À suivre… _


	10. Chapter 10

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Note : la chanson « The nightingale » que j'attribue dans ce chapitre à Hiroshi est de David Lynch et interprétée par Julee Cruise.

Merci à Spicy marmelade, Althena, Lillybulle, Para-san, Kris et Tenshimizu pour leurs reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

« **_MAUVAISE PASSE POUR BAD LUCK ?_**  
_Après des débuts remarqués sous le label N-G, ce jeune groupe prometteur semble avoir perdu toute inspiration. Y aurait-il autre chose derrière le « problème de santé » officiel de leur claviériste, des dissensions peut-être ? Toujours est-il que Bad Luck n'a plus joué en public depuis le mois de septembre ni n'a sorti de nouveau single en dépit de l'aide ponctuelle apportée par Noriko Ukai, musicienne dont le talent n'est plus à démontrer.  
Alors, simple passage à vide ou problème en profondeur ? Quoi qu'il en soit, souhaitons bonne chance à Bad Luck pour les mois à venir.  
Misae Tachibana – Megamix Magazine_ »

Sakano reposa la revue avec un soupir mélancolique. Devant lui étaient étalées des dizaines de revues, presse spécialisée tout autant que magazines à scandales, et ces derniers n'étaient pas les moins virulents.

« _Que cachent réellement les « problèmes de santé » de Suguru Fujisaki ? _» titrait Today's Idols, l'un des fleurons de cette presse-caniveau. En pages intérieures se trouvait un court article abondamment illustré de photos de piètre qualité des trois membres du groupe.

« _Il est de notoriété publique que Shûichi Shindô, le chanteur de Bad Luck, l'un des nouveaux groupes produits par N-G, partage sa vie avec un autre homme. Mais qu'en est-il des deux autres membres, Nakano et Fujisaki ? Le terme « important problème de santé » ne cacherait-il pas un tristement célèbre syndrome, dont on sait fort bien dans quel milieu il sévit le plus souvent ? _»

Le reste était à l'avenant. Depuis des semaines fleurissaient dans la presse musicale plus ou moins spécialisée des articles de ce genre, et Sakano ne savait plus quoi faire. K, silencieux, fumait une cigarette, les yeux rivés sur la pile de revues.

« Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, la réputation de Bad Luck va finir par tomber si bas qu'ils ne s'en relèveront jamais ! s'exclama Sakano en frappant la table du poing.

- Je te signale au passage qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de ça, vu que Nakano a quitté le groupe… répondit K avec flegme.

- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ! explosa le producteur. Nous courons tout droit à la catastrophe !!

- Bah, pour l'instant on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre qu'attendre… Nakano est têtu, le menacer ne servirait à rien. Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse s'être entiché à ce point de Fujisaki. J'avais pensé qu'il ne s'agirait que d'une passade… je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut trouver à ce mioche.

- Mais… comment osez-vous parler ainsi du cousin de monsieur le Directeur ! bondit Sakano, indigné.

- C'est vraiment la Sainte Famille pour toi, les Seguchi ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais eu envie de coller des baffes à Fujisaki ? C'est vrai qu'il bosse bien, mais il est tellement imbu de lui-même !

- Non, je n'en ai jamais eu envie ! s'écria le producteur, choqué à l'idée même de lever la main sur le précieux petit cousin de celui à qui il avait choisi de se dévouer tout entier. Vous devriez avoir honte de dire des choses pareilles ! »

K lui décocha un petit sourire amusé.

« Ne t'emballe pas comme ça… Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, le mieux est d'attendre et continuer vaille que vaille à travailler. Shûichi n'est pour l'instant qu'une loque incapable de rien faire de bon, et Noriko ne peut pas à elle seule assumer tout le travail, d'autant que les Nittle Grasper préparent une tournée nationale, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'aura bientôt plus de temps à nous consacrer.

« Mais jusqu'à quand comptez-vous attendre ? Je ne veux pas avoir l'air alarmiste, mais le temps presse ! »

K tira sur sa cigarette, l'air songeur.

« J'ai discuté avec Tôma hier, il m'a dit que Fujisaki terminait son traitement à la fin du mois.

- Vraiment ? C'est une excellent nouvelle, enfin une raison de se réjouir depuis des semaines ! » s'enthousiasma Sakano. Puis, devant le silence de son collègue :

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, hein ? répéta-t-il, soudain moins assuré.

- Le seul problème, répondit K en écrasant avec application son mégot dans le cendrier, c'est qu'il est impossible pour l'instant de savoir si ce traitement aura été efficace à cent pour cent. À ce qu'en sait Tôma, les dernières analyses de Fujisaki sont bonnes, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il sera guéri. Dans son état, apparemment, un nouveau cycle de traitement n'aurait que très peu de chances d'être efficace. On peut donc dire que, pour Fujisaki, c'est à « ça passe ou ça casse », et j'aimerais mieux que ça ne casse pas. »

Un silence choqué accueillit ces paroles, puis Sakano inclina la tête.

« J'imagine que Nakano le sait… ce qui expliquerait son comportement des derniers temps. Ceci dit, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… » fit-il en rassemblant les magazines étalés sur la table.

« Et d'ici décembre, qu'allons-nous faire ? »

K haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

« Prendre quelques jours de vacances ? »

XXXXXXXXXX

Désireux de changer d'air quelques jours et d'échapper aux journalistes qui, dernièrement, s'intéressaient de près à Bad Luck, Hiroshi avait provisoirement emménagé chez son frère Yûji. Contrairement à ses parents, celui-ci ne posait pas de questions et le guitariste savait qu'il pouvait compter sur sa discrétion.

Entre deux castings, Yûji collectionnait les petits boulots et n'était donc pas souvent chez lui au cours de la journée, ce qui était tout aussi bien pour le jeune homme.

La messagerie de son téléphone portable était saturée d'appels mais il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre, et surtout pas à ceux de Shûichi. Sa raison avait beau lui dire que le chanteur n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, comme d'habitude, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il lui en voulait terriblement et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le voir en ce moment.

Aussi, entre ses visites quotidiennes à l'hôpital, Hiroshi se claquemurait chez son aîné.

Au soir du 29 novembre, saisi d'une subite inspiration, il prit un stylo et un carnet et, d'une traite, coucha ces lignes sur le papier :

_The nightingale  
It said to me  
There is a love  
Meant for me._

_The nightingale  
It flew to me  
And told me  
That I found my love._

_He said one day  
I'll meet you  
Our heart will fly  
With the nightingale._

_The nightingale  
He told me  
One day  
You will be with me._

_The nightingale  
Said he knew  
That your love  
Would find my love one day._

_My heart flies with the nightingale  
Through the night  
All across the world._

_I long to see you  
To touch you  
To love you  
Forever more._

Même en anglais, les mots lui venaient naturellement. Ceci fait, il referma le carnet et alla se coucher, curieusement apaisé.

XXXXXXXXXX

Suguru ne dormait pas quand Hiroshi entra dans sa chambre, le lendemain matin. Il ne paraissait pas avoir passé une très bonne nuit, mais comparé à bien d'autres fois, il semblait relativement mieux.

Le professeur Nagasu avait fixé rendez-vous à ses parents à 10h30 afin de leur donner le résultat des dernières analyses. Haruka Fujisaki avait contacté le jeune homme pour l'en informer, aussi celui-ci était-il malade d'anxiété et appréhendait autant qu'il l'attendait l'annonce de ce résultat.

« Salut, mon ange ! Ça va mieux, ce matin ?

- Oui, un peu… » répondit Suguru en hochant faiblement la tête. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du jour qu'il était, pas plus qu'il ne savait qu'au même moment étaient donnés les pronostics pour son avenir.

« Comment va le travail ? » questionna-t-il, attendu qu'il ignorait tout du clash entre son petit ami et le reste de l'équipe ; bien évidemment, Hiroshi ne se serait jamais risqué à lui annoncer une chose pareille !

« Pour tout dire… le nouvel album n'avance pas très vite, avoua tout de même le guitariste. Noriko n'est plus trop disponible car les Grasper préparent une tournée, et puis… et puis, j'ai pas vraiment la tête à la musique, ces derniers temps. » Il effleura doucement la joue pâle du garçon.

« C'est embêtant… dit ce dernier. Quand je reprendrai le travail, il faudra s'y mettre sérieusement. On ne va pas laisser les Grasper nous distancer de trop sinon on ne leur reviendra jamais dessus. »

Hiroshi sourit tristement, le cœur serré. Suguru avait peut-être baissé les bras à quelques reprises, mais sa détermination acharnée n'avait jamais totalement disparu et refaisait surface à la moindre occasion.

« Oui, bon… Dans l'immédiat, on a peut-être autre chose à penser, non ?

- C'est vrai. Je n'ai toujours pas fini les arrangements de « Ideal world »… J'imagine que Noriko et monsieur Shindô ont terminé de travailler dessus de leur côté ?

- Dis donc, ça va drôlement mieux aujourd'hui ! Pour un peu il faudrait t'attacher ! »

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment puis Suguru finit par s'endormir, profitant du répit qui lui était offert et, il le savait, qui ne durerait pas. Ce qui laissa seul Hiroshi avec ses angoisses ; jamais le temps ne lui avait paru aussi long.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passage au professeur Nagasu et aux parents de Suguru, il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il tressaillit violemment et se mit debout d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Bonjour ! » s'écria-t-il, fébrile. Le médecin inclina la tête dans sa direction puis se pencha vers Suguru et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

« Mais… non, il vient à peine de s'endormir… » protesta Hiroshi. Le jeune musicien battit des paupières et lança un coup d'œil un peu surpris au professeur.

« Oh… bonjour…

- Bonjour, Suguru. Je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillé, mais je voulais simplement faire ça… »

Nagasu ôta le pansement qui recouvrait l'aiguille enfoncée à la base de son cou et, doucement, la retira.

« Voilà. Terminé, déclara-t-il.

- Terminé ? répéta Suguru sans comprendre.

- Les résultats de tes dernières analyses sont excellents. J'avoue que tu nous as fait un peu peur, il y a quinze jours, mais tu n'es pas du genre à lâcher quoi que ce soit, je me trompe ? » dit le médecin en souriant et Hiroshi, qui avait reculé dans un coin de la chambre, manqua défaillir de bonheur. C'était vrai ? Bien vrai ? De l'autre côté du lit, Haruka Fujisaki lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, les yeux un peu humides, mais de larmes de joie.

« Alors il est guéri ? » s'enquit le guitariste, si soulagé qu'il en avait des vertiges. Nagasu secoua la tête tout en collant un petit pansement à l'emplacement de la perfusion.

« Non. On ne guérit pas d'un cancer comme ça, mais pour l'instant le traitement a fait son effet, et une fois qu'il aura suffisamment récupéré Suguru pourra rentrer chez lui. Toutefois il faudra qu'il continue à suivre un autre traitement et qu'il retourne régulièrement à l'hôpital. Ensuite… Je ne suis pas devin, jeune homme. Enfin, pour l'instant tout va bien. »

Et, sur un dernier sourire, il quitta la chambre.

« C'est magnifique, chéri ! Tu vas enfin rentrer à la maison ! » éclata Haruka en étreignant son fils toujours en état de choc. Lui seul ne paraissait pas avoir pris toute la mesure de ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Cependant, Suguru était toujours très fatigué et il ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Hiroshi le laissa en compagnie de ses parents et, puisqu'il lui faudrait bien un jour ou l'autre assumer les conséquences de ses actes, il se rendit aux studios N-G.

« Bonjour… s'annonça-t-il modestement en poussant la porte. Sakano leva les yeux et tressaillit en l'apercevant.

- Na… Nakano ! Tu es revenu ! hoqueta-t-il.

- Oui. Je viens pour m'excuser. Je n'ai pas agi de manière très correcte vis-à-vis de vous… Les autres sont ici ?

- K est allé voir monsieur le Directeur dans son bureau, Shindô et mademoiselle Ukai travaillent à côté… Mais dis moi, comment va Fujisaki ?

- Beaucoup mieux, Sakano. Enfin, il en a encore pour des semaines à se remettre, mais son traitement a été efficace et il va pouvoir quitter l'hôpital d'ici la fin du mois. »

Le jeune homme traversa la pièce et passa dans la cabine de répétition dans laquelle, tant bien que mal, Noriko et Shûichi travaillaient au prochain album de Bad Luck.

« Oui, comme ça c'est vrai que c'est mieux… Hi- Hiro ? »

Shûichi dévisagea son ami avec de grands yeux.

« Oui, c'est bien moi. Bonjour Shû, Noriko. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Tu n'as pas réussi à te passer de nous, c'est ça ? dit-elle.

- Je… je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses, déclara solennellement Hiroshi en s'inclinant. Excuse-moi, Shûichi. Même si j'étais à cran, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. »

Le jeune chanteur reposa son micro et demanda, d'une voix un peu hésitante :

« Alors… ça veut dire que tu vas revenir ?

- Oui. Enfin, si tu veux bien d'un imbécile dans mon genre à tes côtés…

- Oh, Hiro, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content ! hulula Shûichi en se jetant à son cou, en larmes. Moi non plus j'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit sur Fujisaki… mais j'étais tellement énervé…

- On oublie tout, Shû. On s'est vraiment comportés comme deux idiots, cette fois. »

Noriko les regarda s'étreindre un moment puis demanda :

« Et comment va Suguru ?

- Mieux ! Son traitement a eu de très bons résultats, et une fois qu'il aura suffisamment récupéré il pourra rentrer chez lui.

- Tu m'en vois très heureuse, dit la jeune femme. Pour lui et pour toi. Je t'assure, Hiro, tu étais méconnaissable. Vous avez vraiment passé un sale moment, tous les deux.

- Oh, moi c'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'a souffert mon pauvre p'tit ange ! J'espère que tout ça est bien fini maintenant. »

Shûichi passa les bras autour des épaules de ses deux camarades.

« Bon, alors maintenant on va vraiment se remettre au travail ! Si on y va à fond, on peut espérer sortir notre nouvel album pour le nouvel an ! Bad Luck forever ! » s'écria-t-il en partant d'un grand rire pétillant.

_À suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Bon, suivant les conseils d'Althena j'ai tenté une manip pour ajouter ce chapitre... Merci beaucoup Kris, Para-san, Spicy marmelade, Tenshimizu et Althena pour vos reviews, et doublement merci à toi, Althena, pour le tuyau !

* * *

**Chapitre X **

« Vous voulez bien répéter, monsieur Nakano ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir très bien compris ! »

Presque intimidé par le regard furibond que Suguru braquait sur lui, Hiroshi sourit d'un air penaud et dit :

« J'avais quitté le groupe après m'être disputé avec Shûichi… quoi, c'est du passé, nous nous sommes réconciliés et tout est rentré dans l'ordre… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, mon p'tit cœur, tu me fais peur !

- Attendez un peu, vous venez de me dire que Bad Luck a failli disparaître et vous voudriez que je reste calme ? Mais alors, on ne peut pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes, monsieur Shindô et vous !! »

Il était tout rouge de colère, et même si Hiroshi trouvait cela très mignon, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas. Et encore, il n'en avait pas terminé avec les révélations…

Très éprouvé par sa dernière chimiothérapie, Suguru avait passé le début du mois de décembre à dormir. Au bout d'une semaine il avait commencé à récupérer, et bien qu'il soit encore très fatigué, la certitude de pouvoir enfin quitter l'hôpital lui avait donné un véritable coup de fouet. À présent, à une dizaine de jours de Noël, il allait beaucoup mieux et Hiroshi avait estimé qu'il était en mesure d'entendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des dernier mois. Ce qui n'était pas rien !

« Donc, le nouvel album de Bad Luck en est où, exactement ? J'imagine que, dans un contexte pareil, il est encore très loin d'être achevé ?! »

Hiroshi adressa un petit sourire énigmatique à Suguru, ce qui eut pour effet d'enrager encore plus le petit musicien.

« Et cessez de vous moquer de moi ! Si vous avez d'autres catastrophes à m'annoncer, autant le faire tout de suite, au moins j'en aurai fini une bonne fois pour toutes avec ce genre de surprises douteuses ! »

Le guitariste se contenta de le fixer d'un air trop innocent pour être honnête.

« … Ne me dites pas qu'il y a autre chose ?

- Hé bien… en fait, oui. Il y a encore autre chose.

- Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Suguru d'un ton soupçonneux en essayant tant bien que mal de se préparer mentalement à apprendre que Sakano était devenu assistant clavier ou que K leur avait déniché un engagement d'un an dans un cabaret en Thaïlande.

Estimant qu'à ce point de la discussion il était inutile de tergiverser davantage, Hiroshi déclara posément :

« J'ai dit à ta mère que nous étions ensemble. »

Suguru le dévisagea tout d'abord d'un air surpris puis, lentement, toute couleur disparut de son visage en même temps que la réalité de ces paroles faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

« Vous… vous lui avez tout dit ?... murmura-t-il d'un ton incrédule, encore incapable d'appréhender réellement toute la portée de cet aveu.

- Oui, je lui ai tout avoué. Tu comprends, Suguru, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir à ce moment-là. Ç'aurait été… malhonnête, odieux. Si ça peut te rassurer, elle ne l'a pas mal pris, même si elle a été assez… étonnée, je dirais. Mais ta mère est quelqu'un de très fort, mon cœur. Comme son fils, en fait, acheva le guitariste d'un ton plus léger.

- Elle ne l'a pas mal pris ? Vraiment ? demanda Suguru d'une voix incertaine.

- Non, je te jure que non. Nous sommes même devenus très proches, elle et moi. Quoi, c'est toujours une bonne chose d'entretenir de bons rapports avec sa belle-famille, non ? »

Et, comme le garçon paraissait toujours un peu sous le choc, Hiroshi le serra doucement contre lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon ange. J'imagine qu'il faudra que tu en parles avec ta mère, mais elle ne t'en veut pas de préférer les garçons. C'est vrai ! »

Suguru se pressa contre son petit ami et fourra sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Je ne préfère pas les garçons, je vous préfère vous. C'est pas la même chose… Je me demande encore qui, dans ce pays, n'est pas au courant que nous sommes ensemble ?

- À ce que j'en sais, ton père l'ignore… c'est peut-être bien le seul, remarque. Ne te tracasse plus pour ça, mon p'tit cœur, pense plutôt à te reposer pour revenir en forme au travail.

- À ce propos, fit remarquer Suguru, vous ne m'avez pas répondu pour le nouvel album. C'est si épouvantable que ça ?

- Pas tant que ce que tu pourrais le craindre, en fait, l'assura Hiroshi en l'embrassant sur le nez. Tout n'est pas fini, mais depuis le début du mois on s'est vraiment mis à la tâche d'arrache-pied. C'est vrai ! Le seul petit problème c'est que Noriko n'est plus beaucoup disponible, mais elle nous a aidé du mieux qu'elle l'a pu, et ça n'a pas été de la tarte, tu peux me croire ! C'est là qu'on reconnaît les vrais professionnels !

- Je ne peux que compatir pour tout ce que monsieur Shindô et vous avez dû lui faire endurer. Et pour « Ideal world », alors ? Ce n'est plus la peine que j'essaie de faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? » dit le garçon d'un ton assez dépité. En fin de compte, sa contribution au dernier album de Bad Luck se limitait à la portion congrue… et il en était un peu triste.

« Hé bien, en fait, j'ai obtenu de Noriko qu'elle écoute tout de même tes arrangements sur ce morceau, une fois qu'il sera terminé. Si le résultat est satisfaisant, il figurera sur l'album sans modifications, donc il ne te reste plus qu'à te mettre au travail. Tu as une dizaine de jours, ce sera suffisant ?

- Suffisant ? Et comment ! Je ne suis pas monsieur Shindô, moi ! Vous allez voir, monsieur Nakano, vous n'allez pas être déçu ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à tout vitesse, Shûichi et Hiroshi s'étaient jetés à corps perdu dans le travail pour parvenir à boucler le nouvel album, dont il venait d'être décidé que le titre en serait « Catchin'up ! ». De son côté, Suguru était parvenu à achever les arrangements de « Ideal world » et avait – enfin – remis le fruit de son labeur au guitariste qui l'avait à son tour donné à Noriko qui, bien que très prise par la préparation de la tournée des Nittle Grasper, avait tenu à honorer sa promesse.

Et c'est dans un redoublement d'efforts et d'heures supplémentaires que, la veille de Noël, fut finalisée la maquette de « Catchin'up ! ».

« Parfait ! s'écria K d'un air satisfait. J'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais… Vous avez fait du bon travail ! Pour fêter ça, vous avez quartier libre demain.

- Oh, quelle inhabituelle générosité ! Dis plutôt que tu as réservé ta journée pour passer du temps avec ta famille, dit Shûichi.

- Mais Noël est une fête importante pour les occidentaux, Judy et surtout Michael ne m'auraient jamais pardonné si je n'avais pas pris ce jour, avoua K de bonne grâce. Profitez-en pour vous amuser, parce qu'après je vous garantie que c'est un planning chargé qui vous attend !

- Dis, Shû, qu'est-ce que tu fais demain après-midi ? demanda Hiroshi en terminant les derniers pocky du paquet posé sur la table.

- Ben, je sais pas trop. Yûki a encore du retard sur son nouveau roman, et il doit rendre son épreuve avant le 31 au soir, alors je pense qu'il va vouloir que je le laisse travailler… pourquoi ? Tu ne comptes pas aller voir Fujisaki ?

- Si, justement. Et voilà ce à quoi j'ai pensé… »

XXXXXXXXXX

En ce 25 décembre, Suguru avait reçu beaucoup de visites ; ses parents étaient passés le matin, accompagnés de Tôma et Mika qui lui avaient remis des dessins de Ritsu ainsi que des petits cadeaux envoyés par des fans – et encore, il en restait des cartons au service courrier de N-G Productions.

Il se reposait, après le départ de sa famille, quand Hiroshi poussa la porte de sa chambre.

« Hello mon p'tit ange ! Joyeux Noël ! J'ai une surprise pour toi !

- Une surprise, monsieur Nakano ? Vous savez que je commence à me méfier…

- Joyeux Noël, na no da ! lança une voix familière, et Kumagorô apparut à la porte, juste au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hiroshi.

- Monsieur Sakuma ?

- Coucou ! s'exclama Noriko en entrant à son tour, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Ryûichi, suivie par Shûichi qui s'annonça par un vibrant « laliho ! »

- J'ai pensé que tu risquais de t'ennuyer alors je suis venu avec de la compagnie », expliqua Hiroshi en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Ryûichi fourra Kumagorô entre les bras du jeune musicien et s'assit à califourchon sur l'unique chaise.

« Comment ça va, Suguru ? Tôma nous a dit que tu avais été très malade, mais ça va mieux, hein ?

- Oui, monsieur Sakuma, ça va beaucoup mieux… C'est gentil d'être tous passés me voir. »

Shûichi tira de son sac à dos un petit paquet plat enrubanné et le présenta solennellement à son camarade.

« Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! »

Intrigué, Suguru se saisit du cadeau qui, au vu de la forme, devait être un CD. Il déchira le papier irisé qui l'enveloppait et jeta un coup d'œil à la jaquette, constituée d'un simple carré de carton blanc sur lequel était inscrit au feutre noir « Catchin'up ! ». Le dos comportait dix titres, dont « Ideal world. »

« C'est la maquette, expliqua le chanteur. Il reste encore quelques petites modifs à faire, c'est pour ça qu'on aimerait que tu l'écoutes et que tu nous donnes ton avis. Tu vois qu'on a travaillé pendant que tu n'étais pas là ! Même si Noriko nous a donné un sacré coup de main…

- Merci beaucoup, vraiment… répondit Suguru, ému. Je vais écouter ça et vous ferai part de mes impressions dès que j'en aurai l'opportunité. La sortie est maintenue pour début janvier ? »

Après quelques instants passés à discuter, Shûichi, Noriko et Ryûichi annoncèrent qu'ils allaient faire une petite visite dans le service, histoire de faire une surprise aux autres jeunes malades. Peu après, la nouvelle de la présence des trois artistes se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils se retrouvent à signer des autographes, autant pour les malades que le personnel soignant.

Ce qui laissa Suguru et Hiroshi enfin seuls dans la chambre.

« Alors ? Ça t'a fait plaisir ? s'enquit le guitariste en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

- Oui, c'était vraiment gentil. Je vais vous avouer quelque chose, monsieur Nakano, mais surtout ne le répétez pas : les disputes avec monsieur Shindô m'ont manqué, depuis tout ce temps. Ce n'est pas que j'aime me chicaner avec lui, mais ça n'arrive que pendant les répétitions et il me tarde tellement de retourner travailler…

- Tu seras bientôt sur pieds, mon p'tit ange, et tu pourras crier sur Shûichi tant que tu en auras envie ! Enfin, si ça peut te consoler, Noriko nous a fait notre fête plus souvent qu'à son tour… »

Suguru le saisit gentiment par une de ses longues mèches et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser avec volupté. 

« Ça aussi, ça m'a manqué. Je vous garantis que maintenant je n'ai vraiment plus envie de perdre de temps.

- Tu penses à… ce que je pense ? demanda le guitariste, agréablement surpris et tout à coup très émoustillé.

- Il me semble bien… ronronna Suguru en frottant la tête contre le cou du jeune homme d'un geste très félin. Un peu troublé, Hiroshi se racla la gorge, lui planta un baiser sur le front et déclara :

- Ah, mais j'avais oublié ! Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, une petite surprise. J'ai préféré attendre que nous soyons seuls pour te le donner… Tiens. »

Il tira de sa poche une feuille pliée en quatre dont Suguru s'empara avec un peu de perplexité.

« C'est vraiment un cadeau ? s'enquit-il en dépliant ce qui paraissait, à première vue, n'être qu'une page de brouillon.

- Oui, je t'assure. Ça ne paye pas de mine, mais c'est pour toi. »

Le jeune musicien lut en silence les premières lignes, rédigées de l'écriture aisément reconnaissable d'Hiroshi. Comprenant tout à coup ce dont il s'agissait, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

« C'est… magnifique, monsieur Nakano. Vous l'avez écrite pour moi ? Tout seul ?

- Tout seul comme un grand, et directement en anglais. C'était un soir où je n'avais pas le moral, tu n'allais pas bien et je pensais à toi. Et soudain, j'ai eu envie, non, besoin d'écrire ça. Je me suis mis à noter les paroles, et une fois la chanson achevée je me suis senti mieux. Je me suis promis de te la donner une fois que tu irais mieux, sans rien y changer. C'est… tu ne la trouves pas trop nulle, au moins ? demanda le jeune homme en s'empourprant.

- Nulle ? Oh non ! Elle est très belle, monsieur Nakano ! protesta Suguru en s'essuyant les yeux. Vous êtes un parolier bien plus doué que monsieur Shindô ! »

Hiroshi se mit à rire et l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Ne va pas lui dire une chose pareille, malheureux ! Tu veux qu'il nous fasse une crise ? Il m'a raconté sa première rencontre avec Yûki, et comment celui-ci l'avait éventré d'une seul phrase… Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça !

- Ce sera notre chanson à tous les deux… Je vous promets de faire le meilleur arrangement possible !

- Mais j'y compte bien ! Tu pourras venir travailler chez moi, par exemple… souffla Hiroshi en faisant pleuvoir de tout petits baisers le long du cou de Suguru.

- C'est… une invitation ferme ? haleta celui-ci, suffoqué de plaisir.

- Et comment ! Mais ce sera uniquement pour travailler sur notre chanson.

- Bien entendu, commenta Suguru. En tout bien tout honneur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Je vois que tu me connais bien.

- Et j'ai envie d'encore mieux vous connaître… » Le garçon se serra contre Hiroshi et l'enlaça étroitement.

« Je vous aime, monsieur Nakano murmura-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu reviennes parmi nous. »

Suguru soupira, appuya la tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux, heureux tout simplement.

_À suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review : Lillybulle, Spicy marmelade, Althena, Para-san, Isaac et Kris !

* * *

**Chapitre XI **

« Non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit vingt fois, Fujisaki, je ne veux pas que tu touches à ce passage ! s'écria Shûichi avec une véritable férocité. Il est parfait comme ça, alors laisse-le tel quel !

- Et moi, je vous dis que ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes sourd, ou quoi ? C'est limite choquant ! rétorqua Suguru d'un ton enflammé.

- Mais dis-lui, Hiro ! plaida le chanteur en prenant son ami à témoin. C'est beaucoup mieux de la manière dont je l'ai écrit à l'origine, même Noriko n'y a pas touché !! »

Hiroshi se contenta de hausser les épaules. Sa politique à lui était de ne jamais se laisser impliquer dans ce genre de disputes. 

Cela faisait près d'un mois et demi que Suguru avait quitté l'hôpital, et après une courte période à se reposer chez lui il avait tout doucement repris le travail. Conformément à ce qui avait été prévu, et après des journées très chargées, « Catchin'up ! » s'était retrouvé dans les bacs le 1er janvier et les ventes avaient aussitôt décollé. Premier single extrait de l'album, « Ideal world » était sorti dans la foulée, sans que rien n'ait été changé aux arrangements de Suguru, et il se vendait aussi très bien.

À présent, Bad Luck préparait une tournée pour le mois de mai, avec des titres prévus initialement pour celle qui avait été annulée, et quelques extraits de leur nouvel album. Et c'était sur ces derniers que le bât blessait.

« Je sais bien que je n'ai pas participé directement à la réalisation de ce morceau, mais je ne suis pas sourd ! Si ça passe bien pour un CD, ce ne sera pas le cas en live alors il faut modifier cette partie ! » insista Suguru, tout aussi tenace et sûr de son bon droit que Shûichi.

« On retrouve les ambiances de travail que l'on aime, pas vrai ? lâcha négligemment K à l'adresse de Sakano. Au moins, même s'ils n'arrêtent pas de se dire pis que pendre, les choses avancent… tant bien que mal. »

Et c'était vrai. Depuis que Bad Luck était à nouveau au complet, et en dépit des prises de bec régulières entre chanteur et claviériste, l'alchimie du groupe fonctionnait à nouveau. Suguru ayant retrouvé le chemin du studio, apparemment en bonne santé, la presse avait fini par se taire et ne parlait plus de Bad Luck que sur un plan purement professionnel.

« C'est pas parce qu'on t'a fait une fleur en laissant tel quel « Ideal world » que tu dois te croire tout permis, sale môme ! cria Shûichi, furieux, tout rouge de colère.

- Une fleur ? Après que vous ayez remanié de A à Z mes arrangements sur « Foolery » ? Je ne vous connaissais pas un sens de l'humour aussi aigu, monsieur Shindô !

- Et toi, tu es incapable de supporter que l'on touche à ton travail. D'ailleurs, il me semble bien que c'est ce que tu m'as toujours reproché, non ? Alors, on n'est pas en mesure d'encaisser ce que l'on fait constamment aux autres ? jubila Shûichi.

- Vous c'est pas pareil, vous êtes médiocre, répliqua Suguru avec un aplomb incroyable, sans se démonter le moins du monde.

- Et toi, tu as la tête si enflée que tu ne passes plus les portes !! Non mais, tu t'entends parler ?

- Et si nous en revenions à « Mystical » ? Parce que là, il me semble que- »

Mais personne ne sut jamais ce que le garçon avait l'intention de dire, car Hiroshi l'attira contre lui d'une saccade et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« M… monsieur Nakano ! glapit Suguru, écarlate, cependant que K le regardait en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, l'air moqueur.

- Shû a raison, mon p'tit ange, quelquefois tu es fatigant. Passons plutôt à un autre morceau, on verra plus tard pour celui-ci. »

« Mon p'tit ange ? » répéta Sakano d'une voix incrédule, ajoutant encore à la gêne du petit claviériste qui ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter.

« Mais au fait, Fujisaki, tu l'appelles toujours monsieur Nakano ? demanda K qui s'amusait beaucoup. Même au lit ?

- Au lit ?! » couina Suguru, éperdu, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se sortir de ce bourbier avant de perdre totalement sa contenance. Enfin, estimant la punition suffisante, Hiroshi consentit à venir à son secours.

« Allons, K, c'est pas gentil d'insinuer ce genre de choses. Il ne s'est encore rien passé entre nous. Mais ça me plaît, moi, qu'il m'appelle comme ça. C'est mignon…

- C'est très pervers, surtout, décréta le grand Américain avec un petit sourire entendu. Dites-moi, vous avez d'autres… jeux… dans le même style ? Du genre maître et domestique, enfin, vous voyez ?...

- K ! cria Suguru, mortifié, alors que Shûichi riait à gorge déployée, savourant la déconfiture de sa bête noire favorite.

- Bon, allez, fini de rire et au boulot, conclut le manager et reprenant son sérieux. Et à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus vous entendre. »

Rouge comme une pivoine, Suguru courut se réfugier derrière son clavier et n'en bougea plus de la journée.

Le soir venu, et comme chaque jour désormais, Hiroshi raccompagna son petit ami chez lui. Alors que le garçon allait s'éloigner, après leur traditionnel baiser à la dérobée, le guitariste le retint par le poignet.

« Attends ! Tu es libre, samedi après-midi ?

- Libre ? Oui… je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi ? Tu m'avais promis que tu ferais un bel arrangement à ma chanson. »

Suguru rougit en se remémorant leur conversation, car il avait très bien compris à quoi Hiroshi faisait allusion. Voyant son embarras, celui-ci s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je plaisantais, mon cœur. Si tu ne te sens pas encore prêt, j'attendrai. Je veux simplement passer un peu de temps avec toi.

- Non, monsieur Nakano, je… maintenant je me sens prêt, affirma Suguru avec détermination.

- Vraiment ? dit Hiroshi avec un peu de surprise. Tu en es sûr ?

- Sûr et certain. Je ne veux plus attendre. Pour l'instant je vais bien, mais on ne peut pas dire de quoi demain sera fait, et si jamais je devais… enfin, je ne veux pas avoir de regrets.

- Hé bien, dans ce cas… tu m'en vois très heureux, Suguru. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'attendais ce moment. »

Il lui effleura la joue et souffla :

« À samedi, mon p'tit ange. Je passerai te prendre à 14 heures. Je t'aime. »

Plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, Suguru regagna son domicile, le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine et les jambes tremblantes d'émotion.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Grand frère ! Monsieur Nakano est là ! » annonça Ritsu qui était allé ouvrir la porte. Suguru, qui attendait dans sa chambre avec une impatience mêlée d'anxiété, dévala les escaliers avec précipitation.

« Hé bien, que d'empressement ! l'accueillit Hiroshi. Tu devrais faire plus attention, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te casser une jambe ! »

Le jeune homme ébouriffa les cheveux noirs de Ritsu d'un geste affectueux et s'effaça pour laisser passer son petit ami.

« Tu diras bonjour de ma part à ta maman, bonhomme. Ton frère et moi, on va se promener.

- D'accord, acquiesça l'enfant. Amusez-vous bien, leur souhaita-t-il innocemment.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un Suguru très nerveux mais passablement excité qui pénétra dans le petit appartement qu'occupait le guitariste. Celui-ci lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le sentit rigide d'anxiété.

« Tu as peur ? Détends-toi, on ne va pas commencer tout de suite… Assied-toi, je vais nous chercher à boire. »

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que Suguru se retrouvait dans l'appartement d'Hiroshi, mais cette fois était radicalement différente de toutes les autres, et il était si nerveux qu'il en tremblait presque. Le jeune homme revint et déposa deux verres et une bouteille de soda sur la table basse, puis il s'assit à côté du garçon.

« J'ai une question à te poser, mon cœur. Enfin, c'est rien de très important, simplement quelque chose que Shûichi m'a lancé à la figure à l'occasion d'une de nos disputes… »

Suguru leva vers lui un regard intrigué.

« Voilà, ça remonte à la fois où j'avais quitté Bad Luck, et aux jours qui ont suivis. Je n'étais pas là, alors forcément je ne peux que m'en remettre à ce que Shûichi m'a dit… C'est vrai que tu étais plutôt content de mon départ ?

- Content ? Le garçon arbora un air véritablement choqué. Comment aurais-je pu être content d'une chose pareille ? Monsieur Shindô vous a vraiment dit ça ?

- Oui, et aussi que tu n'avais pas beaucoup protesté à l'idée de me remplacer… »

Suguru secoua la tête, le rouge aux joues.

« Était-ce vraiment à moi de dire quoi que ce soit ? Je n'étais que membre additionnel, nous n'étions même pas proches. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous en alliez, mais qu'auriez-vous voulu que je dise ? Vous sortiez avec mademoiselle Ayaka, imaginiez-vous que j'allais venir vous faire une déclaration ? Dans tout cela je n'ai vu qu'une seule chose, l'opportunité de me faire une place dans le monde de la musique. Si je devais vous perdre, j'aurais au moins gagné cela, déclara-t-il d'une voix vibrante de sincérité. Un petit sourire voleta sur son visage. Mais j'avais fait un mauvais calcul, parce que monsieur Shindô et moi ça n'aurait jamais collé, maintenant je le sais… »

Hiroshi se laissa aller à rire.

« Tu lui as vraiment hurlé dessus, n'empêche, quand il a sorti son énormité à propos des Grasper et des guitaristes. C'était bien la première fois que je t'entendais crier aussi fort ! »

Le garçon baissa les yeux sur son verre.

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, monsieur Nakano. J'étais à cran, vous alliez nous quitter, monsieur Shindô ne cessait de raconter n'importe quoi et ça a été la goutte d'eau. Je vous garantis que j'avais vraiment envie de le bouffer !

- Une chance que je sois revenu, alors. Je ne te savais pas si féroce, mon p'tit ange ! »

Hiroshi passa un bras autour des minces épaules de Suguru et l'attira contre lui.

« … Mais je t'aime tel que tu es… alors j'espère que tu ne changeras jamais… »

Ils restèrent un instant sur le canapé, à s'embrasser et se caresser. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Suguru était tout empourpré, le cœur battant, en proie à un mélange de trouble et d'excitation pas si désagréable, en fin de compte.

« On continue ? souffla Hiroshi. Tu veux aller plus loin ?

- Oui. Maintenant je me sens prêt.

- Tu n'as plus peur ? »

Suguru se lova entre ses bras et posa la tête contre on épaule.

« Si, j'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais… connu personne. Je n'ai aucune expérience… mais je vous fais confiance, monsieur Nakano.

- Tu sais, moi non plus je ne l'ai jamais fait… avec un garçon, je veux dire. Ce sera notre première fois à tous les deux, c'est quelque chose, non ? »

Le garçon le regarda d'un air soudain méfiant.

« Mais… vous allez savoir comment faire, alors ? »

Hiroshi éclata de rire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Ah, ah, ah, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse beaucoup se tromper dans ce genre de situation ! Ne t'en fais pas, mon p'tit cœur, je me suis tout de même renseigné !

- Renseigné ? De quelle manière ?

- J'ai demandé des conseils à Shûichi.

- À monsieur Shindô ? Suguru se leva d'un bond, blanc comme un linge. Il n'est pas question que… Je vais rentrer chez moi, tout compte fait !

- Allez, de quoi as-tu peur, mon ange ? Il a été de très bon conseil, tu sais ! Il m'a donné plein de tuyaux !

- Je refuse de savoir lesquels ! Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce que monsieur Eiri a pu apprendre de tordu à ce désaxé ! »

Il fit mine de se diriger vers la porte, mais Hiroshi se lança à sa poursuite et le saisit par la taille avant de le tirer en arrière.

« Lâchez-moi, monsieur Nakano !! J'ai plus envie, et maintenant j'ai vraiment peur !!

- Allez, je plaisantais mon cœur. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je serais allé parler de ça à Shûichi ? À n'importe qui d'autre, mais certainement pas à lui, il est incapable de tenir sa langue ! »

Suguru cessa de se débattre et se retourna vers lui.

« C'est vrai ? s'enquit-il, encore soupçonneux.

- Tout à fait vrai. Tu as ma parole, répondit solennellement Hiroshi en l'entraînant vers la chambre où le lit attendait. Comme ils s'y allongeaient lentement, le jeune homme murmura sous cape :

« En fait, j'ai demandé à Tatsuha. »

_À suivre… _


	13. Chapter 13

**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Un grand merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé un p'tit commentaire, et à toutes les personnes qui auront suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout!

* * *

**Épilogue **

Il faisait beau en cet après-midi d'avril, et un vent léger riait dans les branches lourdement chargées des cerisiers. L'air encore frais en ce début de mois était embaumé du parfum des fleurs blanches et roses, resplendissantes sous le ciel d'azur.

« Ça va, mon cœur ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? 

- Ça va, monsieur Nakano. Et puis, je tenais vraiment à grimper jusqu'ici. »

Suguru reprit son souffle et gravit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du haut de la butte où l'attendait Hiroshi. Bien qu'ayant quitté l'hôpital en janvier et repris le travail moins de quinze jours après, il suivait toujours un traitement, beaucoup moins pénible à supporter que les précédents, et passait régulièrement des examens nécessitant de courtes périodes d'hospitalisation. Il en avait justement subie une, la semaine précédente, et s'en remettait à peine. 

Hiroshi lui prit la main et l'attira à sa hauteur. De là où ils se tenaient, les cerisiers en fleur formaient une nappe rose pâle qui paraissait s'étendre à perte de vue.

« C'est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, dit Suguru, émerveillé, en glissant un bras autour de la taille du guitariste qui le serra contre lui. 

- Tu es certain que ça va ? Je te trouve un peu pâle… On n'aurait peut-être pas dû monter jusqu'ici, et si tu me fais un malaise ?

- D'une, je ne suis pas en sucre. De deux, je voulais absolument revenir à cet endroit pour honorer votre promesse. » 

Hiroshi sourit d'un air indulgent. Son p'tit ange était incurablement romantique sous des aspects parfois bassement terre-à-terre.

« Tu sais, quand j'ai dit « même jour, même endroit », je ne voulais pas forcément dire à l'endroit exact au centimètre près… En gros, je pensais à Hakone. » 

Suguru s'assit par terre, dos à un arbre, et entraîna le jeune homme à ses côtés.

« Vous savez, monsieur Nakano, quand j'étais à l'hôpital je pensais souvent à votre promesse, et parfois je me disais que je ne retournerais jamais avec vous voir les cerisiers… et puis je me rappelais de cet après-midi et je me disais que j'allais tout faire pour me sortir de là. Ça a été très difficile, et je reconnais que je me suis quelquefois découragé… Mais aujourd'hui je suis là avec vous, alors je me dis que ça a valu la peine de lutter tout ce temps là. »

Remué aux larmes, Hiroshi attira le mince garçon contre sa poitrine et l'encercla de ses bras d'un geste protecteur. 

« Ça a été difficile pour moi aussi, Suguru, tellement difficile de te voir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire. Et tous les matins, il fallait que je trouve la motivation d'aller au studio et travailler comme si de rien n'était alors que je n'avais que toi à l'esprit. Tu as été très courageux, mon ange, et même si tu n'es pas encore guéri je suis certain que tu vas réussir à définitivement surmonter cette sale maladie. »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure noire et ils demeurèrent un instant sans parler, bercés par les chuchotis de la brise à travers les branchages. 

« Suguru ?

-Mh ? 

- L'an dernier, quand nous sommes venus ici pour la première fois, tu m'as avoué avoir peur que ça ne dure pas entre nous… C'est toujours le cas ? »

Le petit claviériste tourna la tête et embrassa Hiroshi sur le menton. 

« Non.

- Vraiment ? 

- Vraiment. Maintenant, je sais que nous deux c'est du solide et que ça va durer longtemps. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui vous fais la promesse que, l'année prochaine, nous serons à nouveau tous les deux ici en train d'admirer le paysage. Vous verrez ! »

Le guitariste se mit à rire de bon cœur. 

« Alors toi, t'es pas croyable ! Mais je te fais confiance les yeux fermés, et tu n'as pas intérêt à manquer à ta parole ! »

Un sourire de pur bonheur étira les lèvres de Suguru. 

« Alors là, il n'y a vraiment aucun risque… »

FIN


End file.
